Born Kind, Taught Cruel
by BlueHairedSaiyan
Summary: Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 have been kidnapped and are forced to become concubines for the saiyans. A twist comes along the way as it turns put that the three are royal guests to the Kingdom. Bulma is mad, Vegeta is interested, and everything gets out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would be the happiest teenage girl alive!**

**I know that I'm probably rushing and skipping out on stories by adding new ones, but they just appear in my head and I just HAVE to type them up before I forget about them!**

Bulma trailed behind a line of concubines waiting to be sold. She cursed under her breath for being so careless!

One minute she was on her way to the mall with her friend ChiChi, then the next both her and her brunette haired friend were grabbed and put into a ship. They were cleaned up and ordered to put on some skimpy get up.

Her captors had long brown tails that coils around their waist. Now that she thinks of it, her mentor, Goku, had the exact same tail when she first met him. It was later ripped off by Kami, Earth's guardian, because whenever he saw a full moon, he transforms into a raging ape and destorys anything and everything in his way.

She later met her friend ChiChi after a year of traveling and training under him. They bonded quickly and became friends for a long time. Over that time, ChiChi has developed a crush on the man as well as him for her.

Now after knowing each other for a little more than 4 years, they finally became a couple. But now, ChiChi was ripped out of his embrace so that she and Bulma could be sold as concubines, sex slaves, pleasure servants.

Bulma, the young teenage genius, was already devising a plan to get both unfortunate teens out of the unlucky predicament. ChiChi also had an interest in fighting, so they could probably fight their way out.

"Come on you worthless whores!" yelled their captor as he pushed some girls forward.

ChiChi and Bulma were one of the girls and grunted from the force he put into the force. They both held their tongues as they a few curses slipped through their sealed lips.

Once the guard was out of hearing range, Bulma leaned into her brown haired friend and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Don't worry ChiChi, we could probably fight our way out of this. And if that doesn't work, we can always count on Son-kun to save us." she encouraged.

"Sure, but we'll most likely be beaten to death if we try to escape. And if we wait for Goku, that could take decades B! He'll probably give up sooner or later. It's better if we just don't fight." ChiChi said, all hope drained from her voice.

Bulma was shocked to say the least. Usually her friend would never back down from a fight! At least that was what she was like when she was around Goku.

"What are you talking about Chi? Of course he'll come rescue us! Goku has never let us down yet, despite all the danger he's been through. Don't you want to come back home and be with him?" she asked.

ChiChi bit her lip and nodded. Yes, more than anything, yes. To be sold as a sex slave at a young age of 18 is just plain sick. The two were still virgins and knew all about Saiyans and their aggressiveness from servants and slaves around the ship. To be honest, the brown haired warrior was scared out of her wits.

"Hey you bitch!" a gruff voice said as he and another nam approached the two Earthlings. One pulled ChiChi away from Bulma while the other held the blue haired minx down.

"I see that you two are friends, we can't have anything happen between you two, now can we?" said the man holding Bulma down. He grunted towards his friend as he carried off ChiChi to the other side of the room.

Bulma wiggled in his grip and bared her teeth. A low growl emitted from deep within her throat. She tried her best to keep her power level low so they wouldn't put extra guard on her. Her ki kept flicking sharply.

ChiChi sensed her friends anger and gave her a stern look. Luckily the scouters that these ugly thugs wore couldn't detect it so Bulma just looked like any weak Earthling to them. She began to calm down as they waited for the auction to begin.

She peeked past the red velvet curtains and paled from the sight. Tons of thousands of men were all sitting in seats, each with numbered markers. She closed the curtain and sunk down to her knees.

_ChiChi was right. No way can Son-kun rescue us before we get beaten to death._ she thought hopelessly. She knew that over time she would be just like any other girl in this planet. Numb and dirty. She would slowly go insane and try to find different ways of suicide.

Slowly she watched innocent girls go onto the stage. All had the same look of despair clearly written on their faces. Bulma growled and clenched and unclenched her fists. She smirked afterwards. She would get out, she would get ALL of them out.

Her smirk disappeared when she saw her friend go up. ChiChi kept her poker face on, but Bulma could see in her eyes that she was hurting. _Don't worry Chi. If Goku can't get us out, I will. _she silently promised her friend.

"This little Earthling is 18 gents! Pretty young, don't you say?" the auctioneer grinned.

ChiChi shot a look of disgust at the drooling men in the audience. _Filthily bastards. _she thought.

"Now, bidding price for this little feller here is.." he trailed off as he looked at the clip board. His eyes widened slightly as he looked back at the audience. "10,000 zenni!" he exclaimed.

Bulma growled. It was such a high price. She mouthed towards ChiChi 'fight! C'mon, I know you could break through those chains!' but ChiChi acted as if she's never seen her before.

A man raised his marker. "10,000!"

_No._

Another went up. "10,500!"

_I pray to you Kami, please don't let them take ChiChi away from me! _Bulma pleaded.

"12,000!"

"12,800!"

"20,000!"

Everything went silent. ChiChi looked up in horror at who bought her. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw a man that looked like her lover smirk at her. But his smirked told her otherwise, this man is cruel. He walked up at the guard holding her chains and took it from him. He went up to the auctioneer and gave him the money.

"CHICHI!" Bulma yelled. She tried to run for her, but her guard tugged roughly on her chains.

"Shut up bitch!" he barked. He then grinned sadistically at her. "You're up next." he breathed.

Bulma glared at them man as he dragged her onto the stage. She put up a fight as she resisted against his hold. She calmed herself down and put on a smirk. She's just going to have to surprise them then.

"Now, this little woman from Earth is 18 as well and is going for…" he looked at his clipboard then back at Bulma.

His eyes widened once he caught sight of her. Maybe he should've expected her to be so beautiful, judging by how high the biding price for her was. He snapped out of his daze and smiled. "50,000 zenni!" he announced.

Most of the audience members had their eyes wide open. The blue haired beauty was, by far, the most EXPENSIVE creature that has ever walked that stage. What confused them, was why is she was smirking?

"Fools." she said to the crowd.

Bulma had a sadistic smirk played across her face. Her head was held up for the men to see. She glared the same ice that started the ice age. She started chuckling. Many had confused looks onto why she was. Her laughing soon became laughter until she was laughing cruelly.

Everyone's scouters blinked up as Bulma started to power up. Their eyes went wide when they saw that she already reached past 9,000. And it was STILL going! She looked down at her chains and easily ripped them off. She fazed out and went behind ChiChi's owner. She karate chopped the back of his neck and smiled towards Chi.

"Hey, now do you think we'll be beaten to death?" she questioned with false confusion.

ChiChi laughed. "Not anymore." she said as she also ripped the chains off her wrists.

She started powering up as she stretched her wrists out. "Man those things are a real bitch, don't ya think?" she asked as she smirked towards the awe-struck men.

"A bitch I was glad to get rid of." Bulma replied as she made her way over to the exit with ChiChi following close.

All the men snapped out of it and growled. Two were foolish enough to try and block the exit. Bulma rolled her eyes as she knocked both 'warriors' out. ChiChi laughed at their fallen bodies and kicked both each at their side. Each bodies gave off a groan.

"Ahahahahaha!" Bulma laughed. "You really think you could defeat us? Ha! We've trained under Son Goku you dense headed apes!"

This caught attention to two Saiyan men. You could obviously tell that they're related for they look almost identical. Both had black, flame-like hair. One of them was taller than the other and had a goatee. He looked older as well.

"Goku? Who is this warrior?" the older one asked.

"How's that any of your business?" ChiChi snapped.

The man growled as the duo of girls watch as the rest of the men, except the younger version of him, were cowering from him. Now what authority does this one have?

"How dare you address me as such you worth less piece of shit! I'm King Vegeta of Vegetasei, the planet that you're now on." he growled.

"Well I'm ChiChi Ox, daughter of the Ox King on Earth!" she said triumphantly. She then pointed to her blue haired friend. She opened her mouth to say something, but Bulma lifted a hand to silence her.

"Now, now Chi. I wanna hear one of the girls over there say who I am." she grinned.

She looked towards the stage to see a teenage girl peering out. She had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Bulma's eyes widened as she recognized the girl. She nudged her friend to look over. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"18!" they both exclaimed.

The girl snapped her head at the two and grinned. She too powered up and broke her chains. She flew over to the two and hugged them.

"Bulma! Chi! What the fuck are you two doing here?" she gasped.

"We'll tell you later, right now I think the King is getting mad." ChiChi said as she motioned towards the red forgotten King.

"HOW DARE YOU-" he was cut off by Bulma.

"Forget about you-blah, blah, blah. We get it!" she hissed.

He was shaking in rage. By now all the men were at the opposite side of the building. The King slowly made his way towards them until he was over shadowing the three teens.

"Bitch, I'm the King of Vegetasei. I'll have your head for that." he growled.

"And I'm the Princess of Earth. My father is the King. He could send Earth's special forces for kidnapping, and I don't mean that shitty army, no, he'll send ones that act like your men. Only stronger." she said.

"Your species has and never will bring down the Saiyan race!"

"Who said that he'll bring down his own race?"

The King blinked in confusion. His own race? The only saiyan that they went to that backwash planet is Kakarot.

"What do you mean?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and scowled at the slow King. She thought Kings were suppose to have both intelligence, strength, and charms. Apparently they were low on volunteers to fit the bill.

"I _mean_ you dense headed bastard," she rolled her eyes as he growled at her. "The man's a saiyan. I didn't know at first until I seen your tails. Hey Chi," she said as she faced her friend.

She looked at the blue haired woman and tilted her head. "What?"

"You're in love with a Sai_-yan!_" she laughed.

ChiChi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well he's very different from these brutes. The guy that bought me looks exactly like him!" she hollered.

"And apparently has the same taste." 18 mumbled.

Bulma giggled at her and stopped. She looked at the roof and put her hands on her hips. "Well what do you know, I was right!" she exclaimed.

18 and Chi looked towards the roof and grinned as well. Of course Bulma was right, when is she never? The all felt a strong familiar ki heading towards the planet.

"YES! GOKU HAS COME TO SAVE US AFTER ALL!" ChiChi beamed.

"No duh, we left a week ago! And on a slow ship, I've created better at the age of 5!" Bulma boasted.

_Cocky bitch. _the two thought. Don't get them wrong, they love Bulma with all their heart, but she could really act like a total bitch at most times.

A big space ship crashed into the auditorium and had a familiar logo on the side.

"Well I'll be, Goku actually used his head this time!" 18 exclaimed as she looked at the size of the ship.

The door opened and air hissed out. Out came a man about 6' 3" with raven colored hair sticking out in all directions. He wore a orange gi with a blue under shirt.

"GOKU!" ChiChi yelled as she jumped into his arms.

"Woah! Chi! I didn't know that you missed me this much!" he answered.

"Miss you? We've been fucking kidnapped!"

"Actually, you were _suppose _to end up in the concubine line. You, Bulma, and 18 were supposed to be the royal guests in the kingdom." he pointed to the silent man that copied the King's looks. "That's Vegeta, Prince. I'm his best friend and I'm his personal guard. I didn't mean to stay on Earth for so long, but I lost my memory and forgot all about my mission." he explained.

Bulma blinked at what he said. Royal guests? Why couldn't he bring just ChiChi? She voiced her question to him as she glared hard at her 'savior'.

"Well, I know that she'll just bring you in anyway and then you'll bring 18 down with you and 18 with ChiChi." he replied.

"Wow. So you DO have a brain in that useless mug of yours after all." she smirked.

Goku frowned. "That's mean B."

"Well the truths a bitch."

"These are the Royal Guests you spoke about? They look nothing more than whores to me." said a new voice.

The three girls whipped their heads towards the offending person and growled. Bulma almost chocked on her growl. She couldn't get a good look at the young man because he kept his face partly hidden in the dark. Now that she's gotten a good look at him, she had to admit, he looks fucking hot!

He had an olive tan and wore armor. He had a long red cape flowing behind him with a scowl on his face. His complexion was sharp. His biceps bulged from the fact that he was sleeveless. He looked about a year or two older than her.

"Who you calling a whore?" she snapped at him.

He smirked. Looks like he got a feisty one. "You bitch."

"I'm no whore or bitch you pompous ass!" she hissed.

"Watch your tongue Woman."

"Same to you Prince _Vegeta." _her voice thick with sarcasm.

He growled, but his face showed that he was rather amused with their little quarreling.

Goku saw the look on his Prince's face and smiled. He could tell that he was interested in Bulma. Almost every man she came across has had an interest in her. Only her body though. For Vegeta, it seems like he's fascinated with her temper. Now that he thinks of it, those two were the most temperamental people he's ever known and will.

"Hey Vegeta," he dared to interrupt.

"Kakarot, is it true that you've been training these three," he looked at them. "_things._" he asked.

He received three death glares, each one colder than the other. He smirked, but didn't face them. Goku frowned at his friend's remark over the girls. Especially his mate!

"Don't call my mate a thing Vegeta!" Goku said.

The Prince's jaw dropped as he looked at the petite woman in his arms. That was his mate? The Ox Princess? Now he knew that Goku's getting desperate. He shook his head at his friend.

"You're going desperate Kakarot." he said in Saiyago.

Goku frowned. "I'm not desperate Vegeta. I really do care about ChiChi." he replied in the same tongue.

He scoffed at the low class warrior. His rank didn't do his power justice however. The man is almost as powerful as him, almost.

He glanced at the fuming blue haired woman and eyed her up and down._ She looks like she would be a good mistress._ he thought as he eyed her goodies. Now that he has a better sight of her, he could now see why she was marked so high. The woman was a goddess that can put anyone to their knees because of her beauty. Sure the blonde was good looking too, but he was more interested in exotic woman. That way their beauty could be one of a kind. And her fiery temper adds onto her beauty. She acts just like. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was a saiyan, only with the odd coloring and doesn't have a really buff body.

_ I'm definitely going to enjoy her company._ he thought as a smirk grazed his features. Fun indeed with a little minx like Bulma.

** Hey guys! I hope you like this story! If you are fans of my old story Disgusting, I've handed fit over to my friend Lilly Moonlight. She's good at writing and I'm pretty sure you're going to like her side of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would be the happiest teenage girl alive!**

**I know that I'm probably rushing and skipping out on stories by adding new ones, but they just appear in my head and I just HAVE to type them up before I forget about them!**

"GOKU!" Bulma raged as she got all up in the man's face.

He took one step back every time she took a step forward. He now regretted ever teaching her how to fight. He never expected her to turn on him! He waved his arms out in front of him while chuckling nervously.

"B! C-come on and take it easy! I-I just forgot to mention it to you." he stuttered.

"AND US!" his mate and 18 growled, now ganging up on him.

Vegeta was watching with wide and pitiful eyes. Seeing his best friend being scared of just three weak Earth women was just plain sad. This just HAD to do a blow to the lower class saiyan's pride.

"Kakarot! How pathetic you are! Just letting three obese women boss you around, you're a saiyan man! Show some pride!" he growled.

He noticed as Goku visibly paled and how the three Earthlings stopped their advancement towards him. They slowly turned their heads towards the prince and glared daggers, each glare harder than the other.

"Obese?" the three girls growled.

"Sure looks like it." the prince smirked.

They turned their bodies completely towards him and slowly started powering up every step they take near him. Goku jumped in front of the three enraged females and looked towards his prince.

"I'd watch what I say Vegeta, you're talking to Earth's feistiest people. The whole universe possibly!" he said through chattered teeth. "Bulma being the worst!" he exclaimed. He then put a hand on his mouth and looked at the blue haired warrior.

He saw her brow twitch as her face became shadowed. She had a sorta bad vibe coming off her that even her friends backed away from her. Her arms were crossed and were drumming against her arm.

"I have the worst _what_ Goku?" she asked with false sweetness.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath. He knew that voice. She used it whenever a full blown tongue lashing was about to happen. He started backing away until he was hiding behind his saiyan prince.

The prince raised an eyebrow as Bulma walked, no, STOMPED her way over to them and smiled sweetly. "Goku." she cooed.

He peered over his friend's shoulder, but soon cowered back behind him as her ranting began.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I'M THE WORST OF ALL? NO ONES FUCKING PERFECT IN THIS SHITTY UNIVERSE YOU STUPID ASS!" she yelled.

The prince was taken back at her remark and glanced at the petrified Goku. He was already pale and was crotched down so that he was shielding himself completely from her. But why?

All of a sudden, Bulma pushed him out of the way and kicked Goku where the sun don't shine, hard. Both highnesses, as well as the men that are _still_ on the opposite side of the building, 'oohed' and winced when they heard him yelp. Bulma however, had her eyes narrowed. She tapped again at his groin area. It was hard. She sneered at him.

"You wore a cup this time didn't you?"

He looked up and shrugged. She then began chuckling.

"You know me all too well Son-kun." she said, her mood _completely_ changed.

18 and ChiChi let out sighs of relief as they went back to their positions at her side, ChiChi on her left, 18 on her right. Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. Bulma punched him in the arm playfully and rested her arms around her friend's shoulders.

"So..." she started as she looked towards her highnesses. "Are we gonna go or what?" she felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she looked to see Goku giving her a warning glare.

"Don't cross them Blue. We're on their planet, not Earth. They have the authority, not you." he advised.

Bulma shrugged nonchalantly and looked back at the father and son. She motioned them to lead the way with a flick of her right wrist.

They glared ice at her as they floated off the ground. They turned towards the hole in the ceiling and blasted off. Bulma let go of her friends and blasted off as well. She stopped halfway as she waited for her friends to follow. 18 flew up to her side while ChiChi rested in Goku's arms. He looked down at her and smiled warmly.

"AAAAAAWWWWWW!" the two girls exclaimed. They both giggled when Goku shot them an embarrassed look.

"Nothing to worry about Son-kun. You're sweet and you shouldn't be embarrassed by that." Bulma said.

Goku grinned at the blue haired woman and ruffled her hair. She gasped and took his hand out of her, now, bird nest hair. She smoothed her hair out with her fingers and shot the grinning saiyan a glare. He said 'oops' and laughed. She and 18 rolled their eyes and flew off to catch up with the King and Prince.

They were only a few feet behind them before they stopped. 18 stopped in the nick of time, but Bulma hadn't expected their arupt halt and crashed into the Prince.

"Ooff!" she exclaimed. "Who put that wall there?" she mumbled as she rubbed her head.

"Baka woman." Vegeta mumbled as he turned to look at the woman.

She was leaning against his back for support and fell into his arms. A small tint of rose went onto his face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" he barked at her.

The blue haired beauty rose from his arms and glared. "How the hell was I suppose to know when you'll stop? It was your fucking fault." she argued.

"My fault? Blame Kami that he made you a ditzy moron!"

"And blame yourself that you're just plain fugly!"

"Just say fucking ugly! Bitches and asses say fugly."

"Asshole!"

"Bitch."

"Prick."

"Whore."

"I guess you're into whores."

"Who said I was?"

"You going to the auction for concubines."

"How would you know? Wait, I forgot, you WERE a concubine!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!" The King boomed.

Bulma and Vegeta stopped and looked at the King. The Prince growled but complied to ihs father's wish. Bulma, being the stubborn spitfire, declined his order by sneering at the man. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Like I take-" she was cut off by 18 who was covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yes your highness." she said.

King Vegeta grunted and turned back around. 18 glared at Bulma and took her back a few feet. She moved both of them until they were out of hearing range.

"B! Didn't you take what Goku said seriously? This isn't Earth, so you can't boss anyone around! No messing with royalty, promise?" 18 said.

"Hell-"

"Promise?" 18 pressed.

"N-"

"PROMISE?" she snapped.

Bulma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Promise." she muttered as 18 dragged her back to their highnesses.

18 stopped a few feet behind the King and Prince and looked back at Bulma. She had her arms crossed with an impatient look on her face. 18 slapped her forehead and trailed it down her face. _What part of 'no messing with royalty' does she not get? _she thought. She knew that Bulma doesn't take shit from no one, but if she just listens to her friends, she'll actually have a head resting on her shoulders.

"What the fuck are you guys looking at?" Bulma asked as she looked in their line of sight.

The Prince turned and growled at the rude human. She growled back and stuck her middle finger up. 18 panicked when she felt Vegeta's ki slowly rise. She looked back to see Goku flying over to them as quickly as possible.

"You gonna answer my question?" Bulma said, annoyed.

"How dare you flip off the Prince-"

"Of all Saiyans. Blah, blah, blah. I've heard the speech before." Bulma said as she rolled her eyes.

The Prince was highly pissed off. How dare this weak, pathetic Earthling think she has authority over him! He was a Prince! So what she's a princess on her planet. This is Vegetasei, home of all Saiyans. Ths most ruthless, cold blooded, bloodlusting warriors in the universe. None can defeat such an elite race!

"Bulma, you promised not to piss of royalty!" 18 scolded.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Now way in hell is she gonna listen. So what she isn't on Earth, she doesn't give a damn. She doesn't really think that 18 actually thought she kept her promise about respecting these douches. She was a princess for Kami's sake! The reason why she trained under Goku, was so she could escape royalty. She left before she could be taught actual manners. She refuses to bow down and praise anyone, she still has her free will!

"Hell 18." she muttered.

Goku made it over to the two just in time and wrapped a big hand over the blue haired woman's mouth. She kept muffling something and thrashing in his hold. He had to fight the urge to let her go when he felt her begin to bite him. He laughed nervously at the mad prince and rubbed the back of his head. He had no idea on hiw to explain this. Bulma finally bit hard enough that Goku and to let her go. She took a few breaths in before glaring at ihm. She hit him in the back of his head and bared her teeth.

"What the hell?"

"Bulma, you really need to know when to keep your mouth shut." Goku said.

"You've known me for four years, I wasn't taught that! Maybe you should've taught me manners when I agreed to train with you!"

"I thought you learned that before you ran!"

"Judging by the way I was acting for the past few years, I thought you could've been smart enough to figure that out for yourself!"

"I thought you were in one of your monthly things!"

"JUST PUT A MUZZLE ON THAT HARPY!" Prince Vegeta boomed.

Bulma glared at the prince, but kept quiet. 18 sighed in relief that her witty friend has nothing to say. Goku, still holding the slumbering ChiChi, kept close to his long time friend to make sure she didn't act up again. Bulma rolled her eyes at her friends. She was in a cranky mood. Of course she'll go run her tongue! Wait till the Prince gets a load of her tomorrow.

Ever since her horrible break up with Yamcha, she's been feeling like shit. Sure their relationship was an on and off again thing, but it still hurts. She hasn't been with a man in any relationship yet, and always blew off ones who come at her. And to believe that it was only less than a week ago before her bastard of a friend shipped his mate and her to this barren waste land full of perverts. Goku. Is. Gonna. Die.

**Soooooooo sorry for ending it short! I'm managing a handful of ideas in my head that are so easy to forget! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would be the happiest teenage girl alive!**

**But I do own this story and Celipa in my story. I thought Fasha or Seripa was the name of the girl on Bardock's team, not Celipa. So I'm still confused on that part.**

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! So sorry that I didn't update for a while. I'm still brainstorming on some ideas for the story.**

**Anyway. ENJOY!**

The three girls were led into Vegetasei's great palace. They rolled their eyes as they saw all the guards and the golden gates in front of the palace. They all were used to all this crap. 18 always visited ChiChi and Bulma, so they weren't impressed.

"This it?" Bulma yawned as she took in her surroundings.

The prince growled and whipped his head around to face the vixen in behind him. How could she be princess of Earth? She has no manners whatsoever! Was she not given a silver spoon before she met Kakarot?

"Of course this is it baka. Every idiot can see that!" he exclaimed. He then smirked. "Well I see not every idiot."

Steam was blowing out of Bulma's ears as she planted her hands on her hips. 18, ChiChi, and Goku saw her stance, and pulled something out of their pockets. They put it into their ears and gave a thumbs up to their red friend. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, curious on why they needed earplugs.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING AN IDIOT JACKASS!" she yelled.

_Now I get it. _He thought. He covered his ears in an attempt to shield out Bulma's screeching. He glanced at his guard and his Earth friends. They were nodding, pretending to listen to her. He saw Kakarot look over to him and throw him two black things. Vegeta caught them and saw that they were ear plugs. He thanked him silently and shoved them in his ears. He smirked to the fact that he couldn't hear what the onna was saying.

"What?" he teased.

His smirk widened when he saw her mouth curses.

"What?" he repeated.

He laughed when she started flailing her arms around while repeating the list of curses she threw at him. He could tell that she was getting out of breath by the red showing on her cheeks. She eventually stopped and took in deep breaths. Vegeta gradually took off his ear plugs, ChiChi, 18, and Goku following suit.

"You OK, B?" ChiChi asked as she patted her exhausted friend's back.

"Y-yeah." she gasped before falling back.

_Baka. Must've exhausted herself with her ranting. Serves you right. _Vegeta thought. Goku picked up the unconscious minx and followed his prince and king into the palace. ChiChi and 18 kept fawning over their friend while Goku looked around for a place to put her.

"Kakarot, just put her in one of the empty chambers in the East wing." Vegeta ordered. "And bring the bitches too." he smirked.

ChiChi and 18 hissed at him before tailing behind Goku. Vegeta sighed as he went to his room. As he walked through the labyrinth of hallways, he kept his head down with his forefinger and thumb cupping his chin. He was in deep thought, but knew what direction to go to.

_Interesting females Kakarot decided to bring. The blue haired one is very alluring. _He growled at himself. _What the hell am I thinking? She's not even a saiyan! Just some stupid whore from the backwash planet Earth. I wonder why Frieza hasn't decided to purge the planet. _He thought as he pushed through the door to his room.

Immediately, he was pushed onto his back as he felt a small body hug his stomach. He looked down and smiled at the chibi hugging him. He picked himself up and pried the chibi off him.

"I see that you're happy to see me Celipa." he said as he ruffled the chibi's hair.

"Veggie! You're home!" she squealed.

Vegeta smiled at his 7-year-old sister. She was so cute. His father never really like Celipa and called her a 'mistake'. One of his concubines got pregnant with his child and gave birth to her. He killed the concubine days after Celipa's birth. He was about to kill Celipa next, but Vegeta stopped him.

"What's wrong Veggie? You seem shad." she pouted.

"It's sad Cel, sad." he corrected as he sat down on his bed.

"Then why are you s-sad." she asked, struggling to pronounce the word.

He sighed as he looked down at his younger sibling. She has such an innocent face. Her thick black hair was tied in two cute pigtails as her ebony eyes shone at him. She was just at his knee height. She was the only person that has ever witnessed a different side of him, and might be the only.

"I don't know." he replied as he looked away.

She frowned and tilted her head. Vegeta looked back at her and smiled. He didn't like seeing his sister sad, but whenever he smiled, she smiled. He stood up straight and picked her up.

"Don't go and put that frown on kiddo." he said as he tickled her ribs.

She squealed in surprise and curled herself in a tight ball. She laughed loudly as she tried her best to shake Vegeta's hands off. He laughed at his sister's red face as she tried in vain to push her brother's hands away from her.

"V-Veggie! S-stop! I-I'm t-t-ticklish!" she blurted in between laughs.

He chuckled and backed away, letting her take a breath in. She sat up and placed a hand on her stomach as she took deep breaths in. She panted as she looked at her older brother and glared. He laughed, she looked just like him. Once having her breathing straightened out, she shot up and started pounding her tiny hands on his back.

"That wasn't nice!" she pouted.

He laughed and picked his sister up again. "I thought you liked being tickled." he teased.

She crossed her arms and humphed. "Not all the time." she grumbled. A smile lit her face as she clapped her hands. "I wanna see who Kaka brought!" she squealed.

Kaka was a little nickname she gave Vegeta's guard Kakarot. She couldn't pronounce his name when she was younger and kept saying Kaka instead of Kakarot.

"Fine." Vegeta gave in as he put her down.

She darted towards the door and jumped up to try and get a grip on the handle. She was still too short to reach the doorknob. Vegeta walked over to her and lifted her up so she could reach it. She thanked him and turned the knob. He put her down as she pulled it open and rushed out.

"Celipa! You don't even know where they are!" Vegeta shouted.

Celipa stopped in her tracks and turned around with an embarrassed face. He was right, she had no idea where they were.

"Oh yeah!" she said as she skipped back over to him.

He humphed and led the way towards the east wing. Celipa followed close behind him as she skipped in rhythm to some imaginary music. On the way she kept asking questions, much to Vegeta's dislike, and it was starting to annoy him. But he'll never do anything to her.

"Who are the guests?"

"Some friends of Kakarot."

"Are they boys are girls?"

"Girls."

"Are they pretty?"

Vegeta stopped in front of a door and turned to his sister. "No." he sighed as he turned back to the door and opened it.

Inside, were three girls that weren't familiar to the young 7-year-old. She shyly hid herself completely behind Vegeta and held on tightly to his pants.

The brown haired one was talking to Kakarot while the blonde one ignored them and continued to watch T.V. Celipa blinked as she looked at the blue haired one. Blue? It was such a beautiful color, but she found it rather odd that a girl should have it as a hair color.

The blue haired girl stood up from her bed and growled at Celipa's brother. She planted her fisted hands on her hips and made her way over to the two. Celipa watched closely as she saw her glare at her brother.

"What shit do you want to tease me about this time?" she growled.

Vegeta glared right back at her and extended his arm out at her as ki started to form on his palm. "I will not let you use that foul mouth of yours-"

"I will do whatever the hell I wanna do with my mouth!" Bulma snapped.

Goku looked over at the two and saw Celipa hiding behind the prince's leg. Oh crap. He ran over to the two and looked at Bulma with a serious look on his face. He shook his head as he crouched down near Vegeta's leg. Bulma raised an eyebrow when he heard him start talking to Vegeta's leg.

"What the-"

"Bulma! Stop with your dirty language! Vegeta's little sister was right behind him and she heard ever single word you said!" Goku accused.

Bulma's eyes widened as she saw the little girl appear from behind Vegeta's leg. Her heart went big as she saw the little girl. So cute! It was so hard to believe that she was the ass of a prince's sister. She looked so cute and innocent. Bulma's eyes widened in realization. And she just taught the kid some new words!

"Hi! Don't listen to anything I said before." Bulma smiled as she leaned over to look at the little girl.

She frowned when she saw her back away. She started tugging on Vegeta's pants, wanting his attention. He looked down at her as she floated up to his ear. She started whispering things in his ear as he kept is face stoic. His eyes slightly widened a few times, but Bulma didn't notice.

Wondering why their two friends haven't returned back to their seats, 18 and ChiChi looked towards the door. Their eyes immediately fell on the cute little girl right next to Vegeta, and awwed.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!" they cooed as they raced up to the girl.

Celipa squeaked in surprise and hid herself behind Vegeta's hair. Goku went to her and whispered some stuff in her ear. She oohed and revealed herself. She floated gently back to the ground and walked up to the awwing girls. She looked at each and every one of them. She turned to her brother and narrowed her eyes.

"You lied!" she accused.

He knew that she was referring to her previously asked question about what the girls looked like. He chuckled and shrugged. "In my eyes." he defended.

"What's your name?" Bulma cooed at the little girl.

She drew her eyes to the floor and rubbed her feet against her legs. "C-Celipa." she stuttered.

"Aww! Kawaii!" ChiChi and Bulma squealed. (Kawaii=Cute)

"You're just a cute little squirt now, aren't you?" Bulma smiled as she ruffled the chibi's hair. "Bet you're smarter than your dumb brother huh?" she laughed.

The little girl blushed and looked over at the blonde. She was just smiling at her and not fawning and cooing at her. She liked this one, but the brown haired one kept annoying her. The blue haired one seems like she could really be fun to play with. She went back to Vegeta's side and tugged on his hand.

He looked down at her as she motioned her head towards the three Earth girls. He looked at them and then back. His face remained the same, but his eyes told her that he was puzzled.

"You should marry one of them." she told him in Saiyago.

Both Vegeta's and Goku's eyes widened. They both fell over anime style, not believing what the little girl just said. Goku was laughing nervously as Vegeta had a surprised and embarrassed face on.

"WHAT?" they both replied.

Goku got back up and dusted himself off. He told her in Saiyago that the brown haired girl was his mate. Celipa shrugged and let out another surprise that made Goku fall back down.

"That's fine. I was thinking more of the blue haired one." she replied, still using the saiyan tongue.

Goku practically fainted while Vegeta got up and stared ridiculously at his little sister. How can she even say that? How can she even THINK that? He looked at Bulma then back to Celipa. He repeated this until he was just staring at Bulma. _Well she could make a good queen. _he thought. He shook his head, what the hell is he thinking? He looked back at his sister and frowned.

"Why the blue haired one?" he questioned, using the same language as her.

Celipa smiled. "Cause she kinda reminds me of you. She's also really nice to me!" she replied.

Vegeta shook his head and looked back at the three girls. He waved them goodbye and tried to get his sister to leave. She kept shaking her head and complained on a hundred different reasons on why she should stay. Eventually, Vegeta gave in, but made sure that Goku would take her back to his quarters after she was done.

He closed the door and made his way to his room, keeping in mind of what his sister said. It was true, Bulma and him did have some similarities. Such as their fiery tempers, their witty comebacks, and, he dares admits, both were incredibly hot. He liked the fact that Bulma was nice to his sister, and she seemed to like her back.

"Mate with Bulma?" he thought out loud as he approached his room. He opened the door and laughed a bit. "Not a chance!" he exclaimed as he closed the door behind him.

**Soooooooo sorry for ending it short! I'm managing a handful of ideas in my head that are so easy to forget! And sorry about the long wait, I was finally relieved that I finished Love at First Sight!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would be the happiest teenage girl alive!**

**But I do own this story and Celipa in my story. I thought Fasha or Seripa was the name of the girl on Bardock's team, not Celipa. So I'm still confused on that part.**

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! So sorry that I didn't update for a while. I'm still brainstorming on some ideas for the story.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews guys! I have to admit, I already have over twenty reviews and I only made three chapters! But don't stop with the reviews, please continue!**

**ENJOY!**

"So how old are you?" ChiChi cooed at the little girl in their room.

Celipa started counting her fingers as she scrunched up her face. She lifted seven fingers up at the young brunette and smiled. "I'm seven Miss." she said. Proud that her counting skills came to good use.

"Kawaii!" she cooed.

Celipa sweat dropped when she saw the brunette talk her head off._ I don't think Veggie will like this one. She's a chatter box._ she thought_. _She looked over at the blonde. She looked bored and didn't want to pay much attention to her. The little child was used to attention and didn't like the fact that the older woman pretended as if she wasn't there.

She still didn't understand the fact that she was calling her 'kawaii', whatever that means, and just move on. She decided to change tactics. She walked up to the platinum blonde and gave her the cutest smile she could manage.

"Hi." she smiled.

Juu looked down at the girl and grunted a hello. Celipa frowned. She tapped her shoulder and smiled again.

"Wuts your name." she asked.

Juu looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow. Celipa looked at her with a questioning look. She repeated her question. She got irritated when the blonde didn't respond. She pointed to herself and said her name and pointed back at 18. Finally getting it, 18 responded.

"Juuhachigo Gero." she smirked, deciding to use her full name.

Celipa blinked. She couldn't pronounce that! She tried connecting the letter sounds, but she failed tremendously. She frowned as she walked back at the annoying harpy. She changed her mind, the blonde was mean. She walked to the blue haired woman talking to her brother's personal guard/best friend. She tugged on her pants leg and waited for her to look down.

Bulma felt a tug on her leg and looked at the source of the tugging. She smiled and picked up the small seven year old. Celipa adjusted herself in Bulma's hold until she was comfortable. Bulma looked down at the small child in her arms and tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"What is it kiddo?" she asked.

She raised an eyebrow when Celipa started talking. She couldn't understand a single word she was saying.

"What?"

Celipa let out a breath of frustration and repeated what she said. Bulma looked at Goku for help. He nodded towards his friend and spoke in the same tongue as the little princess. She responded to him and he looked back to the confused woman.

"Sorry, she isn't fluent in English. She sometimes switches from English to Saiyago, The saiyan language." he apologized. "She asked what's your name."

Bulma oohed and smiled at the chibi princess. "I'm Bulma. I'm also a princess like you." she said.

Goku translated what Bulma said. Celipa laughed at Goku and he blushed. He told her something else and she made a ooh. Goku shook his head as the small girl laughed nervously.

"What did ya say?"

Goku laughed and looked towards the blue haired princess of Earth. "When I told her the last part of what you told me to way to her, she laughed and thought I was referring to myself." he looked towards the tiny child in Bulma's arms and narrowed his eyes. "Which I'm not!"

She narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "Then why'd ya say it?" she said in English.

This Bulma understood. She shook the little kid in her arms gently to gain her attention. Celipa felt herself being shaken and looked towards the blue haired maiden. Bulma smiled at the chibi and put her down, much to Celipa's disappointment. Bulma saw the frown plaguing the kiddy princess and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but you're heavy to carry." she smirked.

Celipa's eyes twinkled when she saw the smirk. It reminded her of her big brother. It almost looked identical, just add a darker tan and lips that fits a male and there you go. She grinned happily and started shouting things in her native language again. Bulma looked at her best guy friend and chuckled.

"You have to teach Saiyago some time." she stated.

Goku laughed and listened to the words his princess was yelling. He almost laughed out loud when he understood what she said. She was now jumping up and down with her arms flailing around the air like mad. Her grin was stretched wide across her face until it reached her ears.

"It's just like big brother! It's just like big brother!" she chanted over and over again.

Bulma looked over at Goku as she raised an eyebrow. Goku was smiling. During his stay at Earth, Bulma has reminded him of the Prince. Her smirk was almost symmetrical to it and the fire in her eyes whenever she got mad, almost made her look saiyan. But he wasn't attracted to her in any way.

"What's she saying Goku?" she asked.

He chuckled before answering. "She's saying 'it's like big brother!'. Your smirk looked just like the Prince's." he stated in a matter-of-factly.

Bulma was shocked. How was she anything like that rude, arrogant prince? She gets that the man was served on a silver platter, but that doesn't mean he has to be so…obnoxious?

"How am I like that," she looked down at the smiling little girl. "man?" she finished.

Goku shrugged. He already knew the answer, but that didn't mean he wanted to sign his own death warrant. He continued talking to his blue haired friend and teaching her some words in Saiyago.

"Now do you understand?" Goku asked in Saiyago.

Bulma smiled and nodded her head. "Yup! Thanks again Goku. I wanna actually knew what you guys are saying if I'm gonna stay here for a while." she thanked in his tongue.

Goku rubbed his head and put on his famous Son grin. He felt a tug on his gi pants and looked down. A sleepy Celipa was yawning and rubbing her eye. She was muttering some words Bulma didn't fully understand. Goku picked up his sleepy princess and walked towards the door.

"Well, night girls!" he waved before closing the door.

"Night!" they replied before the door shut.

Goku walked towards Vegeta's chambers located at the West wing. He shifted the slumbering princess resting peacefully in his arms into a more comfortable postion. He reached his destination and was just about to knock, when he heard a crash from inside. He barged threw the door and scanned the room. He groaned quietly when he discovered that Vegeta was just hitting things in his sleep again. He never understood how Celipa was able to survive over night with her brother's sleep-fighting. He quietly walked over to his prince's bed and laid Celipa down on the spare bed right next to his.

He quietly walked out and was about to close the door until he heard some surprising words from Vegeta. In fact, if his prince was awake, he would laugh out loud. He was muttering some words about wolves and how his mother would save him. He let out a soft chuckled and was about to leave until he felt something hit his head. He felt hot at the top of his head and something smelt like smoke. He shrugged and left the room.

He walked back towards the girls' room and entered. Bulma and 18 were watching some T.V. on their phones while ChiChi was sleeping peacefully on the bed. He smiled and walked over to the three. He looked down at his mate and saw her eyes flutter.

"Hey." he smiled.

ChiChi yawned and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before letting out a scream. Goku fell back and landed roughly on his back. He rubbed the back of his head only to burn his hand. Not understanding, he looked at the rocket scientist in the room. Bulma looked over at ChiChi before looking over at Goku. She screamed at ran into the bathroom. 18 looked at the confused saiyan and widened her eyes.

Soon, Bulma came out with a cup of water and poured it over the saiyan. Goku heard a sizzling noise and saw the girls let out a relaxed breath. His mate went up to him and started patting his head. Bulma laughed nervously while 18 smirked and shook her head.

"How'd you get your head on fire?" ChiChi asked, concerened over her mate.

Goku gave her a questioning look. "What? I my hair wasn't on fire."

All the girls looked ridicuously at him. Bulma let out a laugh as ChiChi fell over and 18 slapped her forehead. That's Earth's greatest hero for you. Completely oblivious to what happens to him. Goku, still not understanding what they mean, shook his head and laid his head on ChiChi's lap. She squeaked at the cold wet feeling she felt on her thighs and almost pushed it off. She started scolding her husband as he grinned like a fool. In an attempt to shut her up, he pulled her head down and kissed her.

Bulma and 18 stifled a laugh and got out their phones. They took a picture of the kissing couple. The two saw a flash and pulled away only to recieve a blush on their cheeks. They started yelling at the two and chasing them. Bulma and 18 were laughing and waving their phones at them.

"Bakas! Give us the phones!" the mated couple yelled.

The only response they got was seeing the blue haired princess and her blonde friend run out their bedroom door. They ran and ran until they were at the other side of the palace. They saw the two catching up and decided to split up. Bulma and 18 were coming across a split hallway. They whispered good luck to each other and took different paths. Bulma turned to her left while 18 to took the right. Bulma turned her head to see Goku yelling something she couldn't hear.

"What?" she teased.

She laughed when he started to mouth his words again. _Shows him not to mess with me. _she thought. She ran faster and faster until she met up with a dead end. She looked around fractically and saw a slightly open door to her right. Seeing it as her only exit, she went inside and closed the door behind her. She locked it and sliently laughed when she heard banging on the other side.

"Can't get me in here; can you Son-kun?" she teased.

She laughed when the banging got louder and faster. "Bulma! Bulma! You have to get out of there, NOW!" he yelled through the otherside of the door.

"No way! I'm not giving you any picture!" she laughed.

"No Bulma. You know what? Keep the picture, just get out of there!" his voice became more panicked.

"Why?" she answered arrogantly.

She felt a tug on her pants leg and, on instinct, readied her ki ball and pointed it at the source of the tugging. She saw a confused Celipa tugging on her leg, she looked slightly scared. Bulma sighed and relaxed her ki. She picked up the little tyke and smiled. Celipa was holding a balled up fist on her chest while the other held onto Bulma securely.

"What's wrong kiddo?" she asked.

Celipa wiggled in her grip, signaling her to put her down. Bulma complied and followed the little girl with her eyes. She saw two beds and that one of the beds had a big lump underneath the covers. She saw Celipa climb into the bed with the lump and shake it. She started saying some other words in Saiyago in attempt to wake the lump. Bulma heard a groan and a piece of the lump's hair stick out. It was spiked and curved up into a widow's peak.

_Where have I seen that hair style before. _she thought. Her eyes widened in realization and quickly turned to the door. She reached out for the lock, but a burn in her hand stopped her. She hissed in pain and clutched it to her chest. She looked down at her burning hand to see it curving in different shapes. What the hell was happening?

She froze when she heard the bed behind her creak as well as Celipa squeal in surprise and happiness. She turned around gingerly and looked around for a place to hide. Vegeta was sitting up, topless, and was stretching. He yawned loudly, showing off his sharp canines. He slouched his back after stretching and looked over to his eager sister.

"What is it Cel." he groaned as he removed the covers from his lower body. He got up and walked over to his dresser.

"Bulma here!" she responded in English.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room. He didn't see anyone besides his sister, and besides, how would a stupid earthling know where his living quarters were? He shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed his stuff from his dresser. He closed the doors and walked to his bathroom.

Celipa frowned and sat back down on the king sized bed. She could've sworn she saw Bulma in here. Curious, she walked around the room, in search for her missing friend. Eventually, she finally found her. Bulma was hiding behind his cabinet. She was lowering her ki and floated off the ground, so as to hide her feet. Celipa went to the cabinet Bulma was at and tilted her head to the side.

"Bulma-chan, why are you hiding?" she asked as she pulled the blue haired princess out of her hiding spot.

She almost screamed when Bulma went back in her hiding spot, taking her with her. She wiggled in her grip and tried to get her mouth free. She saw the panic look on Bulma's face and instantly stopped her struggling.

"Shhh! I got in here by accident Cel. I need you to keep quiet so I don't get beat up by your brother." she whispered.

Celipa laughed out loud, but was covered by Bulma's hand again. She giggled softly when she saw the blue haired woman mover her head around frantically.

"Celipa!" she scolded silently.

The cute chibi covered her mouth with both hands and nodded her head. She parted her hands slightly and whispered sorry to her. Bulma sighed and looked at the girl.

"Why'd you laugh?" she asked.

Celipa giggled. "Cause Veggie doesn't beat people up. That mean lizard makes him." she stated. She then frowned. "The mean lizard doesn't know about me and Veggie tries to keep me a secret, Kaka too."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. Mean lizard, what does that mean? Putting the question aside, she slowly crawled out from behind the cabinet, with Celipa in her arms, and made her way towards the door.

Right before she could exit, the burning sensation in her hand started again. Bulma hissed at the pain and put Celipa down as gently as she could. She held the burning hand and crushed it against her chest. _What the hell? _she thought.

Celipa looked at the pained woman and began to worry. She propped herself up and walked over to Bulma. She took the hand she was clutching on dearly and examined it. It looked fine to her. She turned it over so that she was looking at the palm of her hand. Her eyes sparkled as she saw a little tattoo being carved into her skin. It was in the shape of a black star with a blue flame inside. What really caught her eye was the tiny designs surrounding the flame. It was the saiyan insignia in the shape of a circle.

Bulma looked at her palm and gasped. Since when did she get that? She retracted her hand away from Celipa gently and examined it. She seemed to be in a daze. Her eyes flicked towards the bathroom once she heard the water turn off. She said goodbye to Celipa and fleeted towards her room.

Celipa watched her leave and closed the door. Something strange was going on, she just knows it. It can't be a coincidence that Bulma has a tattoo with the saiyan insignia on it.

She looked towards the bathroom door and smiled. She'll have to make sure Veggie doesn't know. What he doesn't know, can't hurt him. Right?

**Hey! I know what you guys are probably gonna say, IT SUCKS! Today isn't exactly my best. I have TONS of work to do and I was in a rush.**

**Please review and NO flamers! If you don't have anything good to say, don't say it at all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would be the happiest teenage girl alive!**

**But I do own this story and Celipa in my story. I thought Fasha or Seripa was the name of the girl on Bardock's team, not Celipa. So I'm still confused on that part.**

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! So sorry that I didn't update for a while. I'm still brainstorming on some ideas for the story.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews guys! But don't stop with the reviews, please continue!**

**ENJOY!**

Bulma shut the door behind her and was panting like mad. Goku, ChiChi, and 18 were staring at her, wondering where she has been. Goku got up first and stared down his friend. He knew which room she was in, but he was most concerned about his prince's reaction towards her presence. It surprised him that the palace wasn't shaking from his fury yet.

Bulma stumbled her way over to the bed where 18 was at, but made it halfway until she collapsed onto the floor. Running around a palace twice the size as her home back on Earth was just plain exhausting. She looked at the robot-like blonde and blew away the hair strands covering her face. 18 looked back her exhuasted princess and asked her a silent question, 'What?'.

As if the blue haired genius could read minds, she let out a huff and forced her aching body up. She was only able to bring her body to rest on her elbows, but it was better than having her facedown on the bed with her neck craned up uncomfortably.

18 watched boredly as Bulma picked herself up slowly. Once seeing that she can't bring herself to a sitting position, she lyed down on her back so Bulma wouldn't have to strain herself to look up at her. She muttered a thank you and rested her arms down.

She put her head on her hands and blew away a few more strands of hair out of her face. Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but instantly shut it. 18 saw this and grumbled something incoherent. She could tell what she wanted to know, but she was just to tired to word them out. _Bulma, when we get out of this shit, you and me are gonna take a little trip to the gym._ she thought.

"I just handed Chi my phone once I got bored of running around." she said in a monotone voice. "She was too slow to catch up with me."

Bulma looked up at her blonde friend and smirked. That was her 18 alright, read her just like a book. She let out a ragged laugh before facing her head towards the bed. 18 snickered. Sure, Bulma was a fighter, but she barely had enough stamina to run a four hour marathon, even if she gets breaks! That's why she always went swimming, but as if that helped her!

Both Bulma and 18 were silent as they tuned out of ChiChi's and Goku's chatting. The two's ears pricked up as they heard some loud footsteps from outside. Apperantly, Goku also heard it and went immediately to the door. The time he arrived, the door was forcefully opened and Earth's greatest hero was...BOWING? He was kneeling down to none other than the arrogant prince of this miserable planet, Vegeta. Junior.

His highness looked pissed off. _Wonder what stick got up his fucking ass this morning. _Bulma thought as she looked at the fuming prince. She saw something poke out from behind him and saw that it was the cute princess- who she can't believe is related to the asshole- Celipa. Bulma cursed under her breathe when she realized that the little girl ratted her out. _Thanks a lot kid. Now I have to deal with your fucking brother._ Bulma grumbled in her mind.

She tuned out when Vegeta started speaking in his native language again. She only picked up a few things he said like, "idiot", "what", and "now". Goku was sweating like crazy, his eyes were full of obvious panic. He looked towards his troublemaking friend and seeked her help to get him out of the fire. She saw his fear and rolled her eyes, it was the exact same fear he showed whenever she caught him taking some of her food.

Tiredly, she got out of bed and stumbled her way over to them. She leaned on the big saiyan for leverage and looked up, panting, at Vegeta. He looked at her with an expression she could not define. She lowered her sight to the little girl behind the saiyan prince's leg. She waved happily at her and let go of Vegeta's leg. Instead, she moved over to Bulma's spot and latched onto her leg. Bulma smiled and patted her head.

Goku cleared his throat to get the attention of, the obviously distracted, Bulma. She looked at him and glared. It was weak, compared to what he was used to. He was glad that she wasn't lashing out at him. He motioned towards the anger-growing prince. She looked at him and then back to Goku.

"What?" she asked.

Goku motioned towards his highness and sent her a pitiful look. She shrugged and looked at the arrogant snob. He had his arms crossed tightly across his chest and had his eyes narrowed. To put in short words, he was in a haughty mood. She copied his pose and sent a glare his way.

"What do you want you baka." she hissed.

Vegeta glared at her tone and planted his fisted hands on his hips. "I'll have you know wench," he said arrogantly. "that you've invaded my personal quarters, therefore, must be punished." he finished with a smirk.

Bulma sneered at him. "My foot that you will! I didn't invade nothing!" she replied with venom.

"That's not true Miss Bulma. I saw you inside my brother's room and you had a little thingy on your hand." Celipa interrupted.

Ignoring the part about the blue haired princess's hand, Vegeta looked back at her with a smug look on his face. Bulma mentally cursed the young child. How could she rat her out so easily?

Celipa walked up to the blue haired woman and grabbed one of her hands. She inspected it before letting it go. She took her right hand and a small sparkle showed in her eyes. Bulma saw this and closed her hand. Celipa frowned and took both hands to pry open her hand. Bulma tightened her grip until her knuckles turned white.

Vegeta, annoyed at his sister's actions, shot a ki beam at Bulma's exposed hand. She yelped and opened her closed hand. She waved it around and blew on it. Celipa glared at her smirking brother and stomped on his boot. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his little sister's disappointment and simplily kicked her to the side. Celipa landed on her butt and grumbled something about stupid strength and stupid princes. She got up and pointed towards the burned woman.

"I just wanted to show you something!" she stated with poison.

Vegeta glared at the young princess's tone. "I don't give anything. I came here to punish the ugly wench, not to care about her well being." he hissed.

"B-but-"

"Shut up!"

Celipa closed her mouth and crossed her arms tightly against her chest. Aparently these two were just like regular brothers and sisters, they always fight. To make things more embarrassing, the _Great _Prince Vegeta is picking a fight with a seven-year-old. How mature Prince Ass, very mature.

Mr. High-and-Mighty looked back at the chuckling blue woman and sneered. "Don't think that you're off the hook because of my foolish sister." he stated.

Bulma stopped her stiffled laughter and pouted her lips. She always did this to get out of trouble, it worked with her father, the police, the president, and even Goku. So why not this stubborn jackass? She grew irritated when Vegeta showed no effect to her looks. She stuck her lower lip more at him and gave him the cutest set of Bambi eyes ever. She stopped her cute expression and started growling in anger when the _Prince_ started to have a laughing fit.

He had his head back and was laughing at the ceiling while pointing at her. It was like this guy has never heard a joke before, ever in his life. _How am I not surprised? _the blue haired woman thought.

Goku, seeing that he could get both him and the girls out of here, rounded the three woman, made sure that he had a grip of all three of them, and put two fingers to his forehead. Vegeta saw this at the corner of his eye and stopped his laughing to raise an eyebrow at his guard.

"Sorry V-man, but I got to show them around. King's orders!" Goku apologized as he teleported them to a different part in the castle.

"KAKAROT!" his prince yelled.

Celipa was still in a daze about what jsut happened. One minute, Kakarot, Bulma, the annoying bruntte, and the boring blonde were in the room. The next, they were gone. The seven-year-old princess turned her head towards her angered brother and tugged on his cape, trying to gain his attention. Vegeta felt a light tug on his cape and looked down at his sister. He uncrossed his arms and crouched down to her level.

"What?" he asked.

She pointed towards the spot where Goku and the others disappeared. "Where did everybody go?" she asked.

Vegeta shrugged. How was he suppose to know, it's not like he could read minds And even if he could, he _still_ couldn't find the baka-of-a-solider Kakarot. The man's completely unpredictable. He stood up straight and walked out the door with his sister in tow. He'll find that idiot and give him a beating for ditching him for those inconsiderate girls. Then he'll give the blue haired wench a punishment for invading his premisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo sorry for ending it short! I have a lot in my mind, not to mention having to publish another story!<strong>

***Sigh* I hope you guys could forgive me. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would be the happiest teenage girl alive!**

**But I do own this story and Celipa in my story. I thought Fasha or Seripa was the name of the girl on Bardock's team, not Celipa. So I'm still confused on that part.**

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! So sorry that I didn't update for a while. I'm still brainstorming on some ideas for the story.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews guys! But don't stop with the reviews, please continue!**

**I would like to thank my beta: AkurnaSkulblaka! She has also taken part of writing this chapter! I would love to thank her for her help!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Phew!" Goku exclaimed as he dropped down to the ground below him. Today was... tiring. He'd given the girls a grand tour of the castle, careful to avoid the aggravated prince, and had to carry a tired ChiChi one-third of the way! Damn jet-lag. But at least he could relax for a while; he also found an oh-so clever way to make sure he knew where the girls were at.<p>

"Son-kun! Put this barrier down _now_!" Bulma groused as she continuously poked and prodded the spherical ki-barrier that she, 18 and ChiChi were at the moment trapped in. If only she was stronger! Only then, would she be able to get out of this bubble-like thing.

Goku gave her a goofy grin as he closed his eyes. "No can do B-chan," he said. "You've gotta stay in there so you don't run off again!"

"But why Chi or 18?" she asked. She, being a scientist and all, _had _to go off and explore more of this Saiyan world. It was like an instinct. But, ChiChi found everything but the kitchen boring; Juu only found the fighting facility amusing. Figures, she's like a manmade killing machine!

Goku shrugged. He just wished that his blue haired pupil could just handle the situation like ChiChi and 18. The two aforementioned women were merely sitting in the barrier, legs crossed, just watching the Earth princess pace around in boredom. He shook his head as he propped himself up in a sitting position, so much for relaxing.

He got up on his knees before cupping his chin with his hand. _Hmm... Should I let them out?_ He could let 18 and his mate out, but definitely not Bulma. She'd probably run all over the palace and most likely run into Vegeta. And if that happened, Vegeta-sei would have been promptly introduced to the second gate of Hell.

"KAKAROT!"

Goku winced. _I stand corrected_; the poor planet was just about to see it.

Out of nowhere came Vegeta, looking as pissed as ever. Goku would've stiffened at the sight, but apparently, his prince brought his little sister with him._Guess he didn't know where to put her._ He thought. Looking back at the glowering prince, Goku instinctively put his hands up in defense.

"Vegeta," he started. "Let's not do anything we'll regret," he began taking steps back as his prince's ki began to grow. "I just wanted to show them around and—" His face met the ground below as he heard a growl emit from his angered prince.

"How _dare_ you defy my orders? I should have your head ripped from your neck and stabbed successively before hanging it on a _pike_ for all of Vegeta-sei to appreciate!" he roared.

Luckily, the young princess was able to cover her ears in time to muffle out any words she might pick up from her brother. Even though no coarse language was spoken, the little girl was just seven years old. Besides, without all of the death threats and bad language, her brother looked pretty funny whenever he was angry.

Uncovering her ears, her eyes gazed at the scenery around them. Tall, palm-like trees surrounded the area to shape a square and wild flowers covered almost_every_ inch of the evergreen grass she stood upon. Her tail waved gleefully behind her as her eyes sparkled in delight and curiosity. She'd never seen this part of the kingdom. Hell, she'd never been allowed outside the east wing!

Her attention was brought back when she heard her name being called. Looking to her right, she saw that blue haired woman and her two weird friends trapped in what looked like—a bubble? Raising a curious brow, she quietly walked out from her side next to her raging brother and towards the weird barrier.

By the time she got there, the blue woman started talking in that inconsistent language of hers. _Doesn't this woman know basic Saiyago? _Shaking her head in frustration, the young seven year old started scolding the Earth princess in her language.

"Do you not speak Saiyago? I thought KaKa-kun already taught you to speak the language, did he not? Why aren't you responding!" she flustered as her face began to glow red when her only reply was a simple tilt of the head.

It was exactly like teaching an infant to speak! Celipa rubbed her face in frustration as a scowl showed on her childish face. And this woman dare calls herself a scientist with such gratification in her voice? She scoffed. _I think not!_ Choosing to change her language, she said, "Why are you in there?" as best she could in English.

Unfortunately for her, the message came across as, "Y r ou n' dere?" But thankfully for Bulma, she understood the words perfectly.

"Celipa! Goku put me, Chi, and 18 in here. Do you think you could get us out?" Her being a well-known scientist and politician (as well as being raised a spoiled brat), she was good at convincing people into getting her what she wanted.

The little girl didn't respond for a while, until she saw a shadow cover her body. Looking over her shoulder the saiyan princess delivered a look of fear. Going down on her knees she bowed down to the man in front of her with her hands partially covering her head.

"K—King Vegeta," she stuttered. Ever since the day she was born, her fath—ahem—King has always held a deep hatred for her because she was born of a filthy concubine, thus tainting the royal bloodline.

The worst part was, the saiyan killed the concubine that gave birth to her, but spared the young girl, thus she spent her life living in fear that the saiyan ruler would kill her any day, any minute, any _second_. Now death would only relieve this girl from the hell she's in, but what fun would that be for the King?

"Why are you here, child?" the king said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked down upon the young saiyan with unconcealed disdain. The looks never went unnoticed by the girl, and this time was no different.

"The P—Prince Vegeta brought me along with him, m—my King." She said looking down at the ground beneath her.  
>She dared a look in the direction of the king's face and was met with a degrading sneer; she quickly looked away, tears quickly filling her eyes.<p>

"Get up, your dirtying the floor with your petty tears." said the king. Celipa's teeth gnashed and, fear evaporating, she shot up from her bowed position on the floor and reappeared in front of the king, her nose inches from his, as she hovered slightly.

"Quit it." Her voice was deathly calm, having a hidden malice that should not have been laced into it.

"What?" came the reply from the king.

"Looking down on me, I'm tired of it. You blame me for your mistakes, and refer to me as one of them, all just because you couldn't keep your dick in check. Quit it."

"Your mother was a whore," the king seethed, "nothing more, and possibly something less. You don't have a right to any respect from me; you were born of a slut."

"I am your child nonetheless. It is _you_ whom has no right to treat me the way you do."

"You are no child of mine, you are a cowar—"

The solid smack of skin against skin resounded throughout the room, making all eyes turn to the otherwise unnoticed conflict, wide in terror and shock. The King staggered back. A small trail of blood slowly trickled from the corner of his mouth was hastily wiped away with a gloved hand. Celipa's clenched fist was tainted with blood.

"I am no coward. I will not bow to you any longer. I will not deteriorate my pride any further, I'm done." She hissed closing her eyes.

There was a muffled clapping sound, like hands clapping, hands—_hands wrapped in gloves. _Celipa opened her eyes wide to the view of her father, clapping slowly. A gracefully proud smirk, adorning his features. "Finally." Said the mighty ruler of the saiyans

"Finally, you have showed some _backbone._" He ceased his clapping, turned to leave. Before he made it to the door he looked over his shoulder; "I'm proud of you." He walked out.

Celipa was surprised to say the least. Never had the King acknowledged any good she had done.

_"There was a reason he treated you the way he did." _A voice cooed in her head.

_Perhaps..._ The young princess thought, her gaze lingering at where her father left. Does this mean that everything her father did, all the shit he's thrown her way, was to make her stronger? Was to make her show some pride? Celipa's tail swung down as her arms sagged forward. If it was, then it was hell.

"Celipa," A gruff voice grunted.

Slightly turning her head, her innocent, milk chocolate eyes looked up at her older brother for a second, before turning away to nod at the ground. Before the Prince could say anything more, the young girl ran towards the door and slammed it as she went out; leaving five pairs of eyes to stare at where she previously stood.

_Celipa... _Vegeta thought with narrowed eyes. His father just praised his daughter, one that he always neglected and downgraded, for showing some saiyan pride for the first time in the seven years she has lived for. He crossed his arms as his stance stiffened.

Something was up.

It had to be, it was the only solution. Why would his father decide now to treat his daughter, the princess, fairly after treating her like shit and giving her life something worth ending? No, not even. The Saiyan Prince growled. He has to keep a close eye on his sister from now on.

Coming back to the situation at hand, he turned to look at his speechless friend and the equally shocked women. He wanted to kill them all at that second. Looks of pity and remorse was shown to him and sympathy was practically radiating from their bodies.

It disgusted him.

"Wipe those pitiful looks off your faces," he snapped at them with venom. "How about you all save what is left of your shattered pride and leave." he finished with a glare.

And with that, he turned on his heel and went out of the palace garden, the looks of sympathy and remorse lingering in his head. He was a saiyan! Th prince of them all in fact! He does not need any petty feelings, all he needed was power. Power to take his thrown and dispose of that bastard-of-a-father he has.

He needed no one.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SOOOO SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE THIS STORY! I PROMISE THAT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would be the happiest teenage girl alive!**

**But I do own this story and Celipa in my story. I thought Fasha or Seripa was the name of the girl on Bardock's team, not Celipa. So I'm still confused on that part.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Celipa sat in the darkest corner of her brother's room, curled up in fetal position, rocking slowly. She lost it. Fear got the best of her and made her act this way, fearing for her life. <em>What the King said was a lie, what the King said was a lie. <em>Was her repeated mantra.

Now one would wonder, whatever happened to that confident, strong tyke that has shone a few minutes ago? Celipa scoffed. People would wonder, but it wasn't that much of a surprise to the seven year old. Everyone who didn't know her, would merely laugh at her and lower her self-esteem, but those who recognize her, those who she works alongside with at the palace, would treat her like she should be.

Respect.

Now, respect was something that was usually earned, her brother and father being no exceptions, no matter how much she tried, how much time and devotion she put in, she still didn't get shit. Zilch. Zero. Nada. She got no respect, no acceptance, no praise or worship like any other princess should.

The young, brown haired girl sighed with closed eyes, her mind switching to that blue haired goddess she has only known for a short time period. She couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of envy. That blue earthling, Bulma, she is truly blessed. Well, more blessed than she.

Judging by how Kaka and his mate and friend reacted with her, she is highly regarded. That woman, that gorgeous woman, is surrounded by an air filled with pride and determination, something that a little girl like her never experienced. That Earth princess spoke with her head held high and no trace of fear and apprehension in her voice. And by the way she acts with her brother, it's as if she didn't give the time for anyone like him. The seven year old princess frowned and tightened her hold around her legs.

This woman is more saiyan than she was.

"And she isn't even from this planet..." she grumbled.

Her body stiffened and her back straightened when she felt a warm, callous hand on her shoulder. She jumped up in alarm, but quickly let out a sigh of relief. Putting her hand over her heart, she took in deep breaths before looking back up at her scowling brother.

"Hi Veggie," she said in a low whisper. Nervously rubbing her feet, she set her gaze downcast once seeing her prince's eyes harden. "W-What're doing here?" she stammered. "I-I thought t-the K-King-"

"Don't address your own damn father that, Celipa," Vegeta growled at his younger sibling. Crossing his arms, he continued. "What happened to your pride that you had shown not so long ago?" He was certainly puzzled. It was the first time that his sister showed some backbone for herself in...well, forever!

The only response he got was her nervous fidgeting and refusal to look him straight in the eye. He narrowed his eyes at her before crouching down to her level. Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look him in the eye.

"Celipa," he growled in a low voice. "Listen to me, and don't you dare tune out," The little girl focused her eyes on her brother's face. "You shall not address our father as your King; he's your father, he may be the King of all Saiyans, but he is still your father nonetheless." A hint of pride lit up in his eyes. "What you showed back there to the old man," He smirked. "Was the saiyan that you are. You are not a coward, you are the Princess of all Saiyans," He stood back up. "Remember that, and honour it." Was all he said before he left.

Celipa was speechless. Was that really her brother? She already knew that answer to that question, but it couldn't help but be asked. Her brother, Prince Vegeta, the cruel and most powerful saiyan that ever existed, was saying to her, the dishrag of a daughter to the King that had no power whatsoever, that she was no coward, but a true saiyan. She smiled.

"Thanks Veggie." She smirked. "Thanks to you, I realized what the true saiyan I am."

* * *

><p>Bulma flopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh. What...A...DAY! She was thoroughly exhausted. Running around, exploring the palace gardens, even visiting the village at the foot of the kingdom. All of that and- Bulma lifted her head to look out the window- it wasn't even dark out! <em>Vegetasei must have longer days. <em>she thought before throwing her head back down on the pillow. She looked up at the ceiling.

_Tik...Tok...Tik...Tok..._

"ARRRGGGHHHH!"

Bulma threw herself up into a sitting stance. She could not do this! She had to get up and do...do...She sighed. Something! She had to do something. Too bad nothing interests her. ChiChi was in the palace kitchen, learning how to make Vegetasei's top dishes, 18 and Goku were in the training room, training of course, while she was stuck in her freaking room, bored to death.

Letting out a huff, she levitated off her bed and onto the plush, maroon carpet below. She is a scientist! So what she already seen the kingdom, she was curious about this world and will be damned if she didn't put her curiosity to rest! Slowly making her way to the door, she opened it, looked around, and took a hesitant step out.

Her mind was at war with what she was doing as she continued to walk around the west wing of the palace. One part was screaming at her to turn back and stay in that fucking room like a good little girl, while the other part was shouting just as loud to answer her questions of this planet and look around. The latter seemed to be more desirable.

Taking her chances, she rushed through the corridors. Nothing seemed to spark interest to her and her idea of staying in her room seemed to be more diverting, until, a certain room caught her attention. Though she wasn't saiyan, nor did she understand their language completely, she still was able to tell what the room was.

The beakers, the multi colored liquids, the high tech-looking machines, this was her place. She entered the white room with an awe-struck expression on her face. Sure, she has seen her fair share of labs over the years, but never one that looked so...Fancy? Nope, Unusual? Maybe...Well, whatever it was, it certainly interested Bulma.

"What are you doing in here?"

Bulma jumped at the sudden sound and quickly turned around to see who caught her. She narrowed her eyes at who she saw.

"What do you want, Vegeta?" she growled.

Stepping inside the room, the young prince smirked. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing in here?" he repeated.

Glaring hard, she quickly turned her head away, her hands on her hips. "Why should I answer to you?" she replied back hotly. "Last time I checked, I'm not from this planet, so you being a prince has a no effect on me."

"And you being the bitchy princess you are does not effect me either." Vegeta snapped back.

Both glared each other down for what seemed like forever, until the arrogant man looked away, his scowl still present. "What are you doing here? And I want a straight answer." he barked. Looking back at her, the only thing she saw was the sadistic glint in his eyes and the equally cruel curve of his lips. "Or you're going to pay the price, tenfold."

Inwardly shivering from the feral tone the dark promise used, she crossed her arms tightly across her chest and stuck out her lip. "I was bored," she confessed weakly. "18 and Son-kun are too busy training, and Chi is learning how to cook Saiyan cuisine." She frowned at her words. "They don't even have time for me!"

Vegeta snorted at her reply. This woman truly was a spoiled brat. Hell, she was more rotten than himself! "You're just like an infant, always wanting the spotlight to be turned to them. But guess what, Woman? The whole fucking universe doesn't revolve around you so just live with the fact that not everyone can spend every God damn minute of their fucking lives to serve and please you!" he lashed out.

As if there was an aura around her, red was practically covering Bulma's entire body. Stomping her way towards the smirking prince, merely an arm's length apart, she placed her clenched fists to her sides as she gnashed and ground her teeth together.

"You're one to talk, Prince of all noone-cares!" Vegeta's smirk faded. "You can't tell me that I was spoiled rotten when I don't even have as big of an ego as you! I'm not the one saying shit that no one gives a fuck about and making everyone do as I say or die! So what I was born a richie, you were born as an arrogant, egotistical jackass that can kiss my fucking ass!" she screamed at his face, her face beet red.

Vegeta was practically shaking in fury. Never in his life has he ever heard such discourtesy be addressed to him, him! The Prince of all Saiyans was being yelled and ridiculed by this tiny, fragile earthling! Growling lowly, he looked at the flushed face of the Earth Princess and bit back another growl.

"You treading on thin ice, Woman-"

"My names not fucking Woman! It's Bulma, B-U-L-M-A, BULMA!"

"I can call you whatever the fuck I want!"

"Then I'll do the same to you, _V-man_." she mocked, using her mentor's nickname for the man.

"Don't you dare call the Prince of Saiyans that ludicrous name! I should have your head ripped off your fucking shoulders and send it back to that backwash planet of yours for all of the idiots that look up to you to fear and honor!"

"Then why don't you? Wait, I know, because you fucking can't! So sucks ass for you, you fucking dipshit-wannabe-Prince-of-all-ASSHOLES!"

"Then that makes you princess of all- wait, I forgot, you're a BITCH not that worthless excuse you use!"

Pointing a finger towards her rear-end, she yelled. "Kiss it! Kiss my fucking ass, Vegeta!"

Silence overtook them as they both stood there, as speechless as the other. Instead of a growl, retort, or even a slap to the face, she got a smirk. Highly confused, but too tired to care, she stood there motionless as she watched his figure turn his back to her.

"You have courage, Woman, and a fiery temper too," he said over his shoulder. Craning his head so that he could look at the blue minx clearly, he smirked again at her. "Make sure you don't lose those, they'll keep you alive," He was about to close the door, but let one last comment slip his lips. "And me thoroughly entertained."

Closing the door, Bulma just stood there, staring at the place that arrogant prince was just standing at. She shook her head as a hand ran through her cerulean locks. This was definitely a weird day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope that this chappie was good! I've been having trouble with balancing my school work, my job, and...well my life in general. I promise that I'll try to make it up to you guys!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would be the happiest teenage girl alive!**

**But I do own this story and Celipa in my story. I thought Fasha or Seripa was the name of the girl on Bardock's team, not Celipa. So I'm still confused on that part.**

**Oh, and Vegeta is going to be a little OOC in the beginning here. Just to have that sibling love stuff. **

****Hey guys! I just need to tell you guys that the stories from the poll has just ended, and that I Work For an Ass (It is later going to be renamed Operation: Hots For Teacher) won. I'm not sure when to post the first chapter, so I want you guys to tell me in a review.****

**ENJOY! AND HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

* * *

><p><em>"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" The King boomed as he kicked the wooden door open. Celipa snapped her head up at the alarming noise and immediately cowered, along with a the few dozen servants that worked in the kingdom with her. <em>

_Intense, cruel, daunting onyx eyes darted back and forth, side to side, row from row, until he found who he was looking for. In mere seconds, Celipa felt herself being lifted up into the air, her frail body being held by the neck. She released short, hitched gasps of air as her hands desperately clawed at the firm hand wrapped around her delicate neck. Tears were streaming down her dirtied face as her cries came out as coughs._

_"I-I'm sorry! What did I-I d-do?" she yelped. Her eyes squeezed shut when she felt the King's grip on her neck tighten to the point that she was surprised that she wasn't dead yet._

_"Shut the fuck up you worthless piece of shit! I don't need a reason to treating you like crap, I am your King and will do whatever the hell I want!" he roared as he punched the little girl's body._

_**I guess he's in a bad mood. **she concluded before letting out a pained scream when she felt her father's fist punch into her ribcage, breaking a few bones. No, this was not her father. A father is suppose to be caring, no matter if he is a saiyan. Fathers care and protect their family, not do, do...THIS!_

_Her limp body was thrown to the cold, cement floor that a few servants currently stepped out of the way of. Struggling to get up, she raised her bruised head and looked up at her King with a swollen eye and a tear-filled one. Fear engulfed her body as she saw his leg rise up to stomp on her._

_"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled before lunging his foot at her with all of his might._

_"AHH-!"_

"AHHHHHHH!" Celipa screamed as she jolted up from her bed. Her eyes were darting everywhere and she failed to notice her older brother waking and searching the room with a predatory look in his eyes.

Seeing that the room was clear of any threat, and sensing none, Vegeta turned his attention towards his little sister and walked to her bedside. When he got there, he immediately took in her current position and couldn't help but frown. Hair a mess, eyes agitated and wide with uneasiness, her skin covered in a cold sweat...Only one thought came to mind. _Nightmares. _Vegeta thought before sitting down at his sister's side.

His chibi sister has been having nightmares, memories as the better term, of everything that their father did to her. From what he knows, it was only physical and emotional abuse, nothing sensual. If that was the case, then he would've murdered his ass a long time ago.

"H-He h-hit m-me, V-Veggie. He h-hit me." The little girl whimpered as she buried her head into her older brother's chest. She wasn't crying, for her tears have long been dried, but her entire being was trembling at the sadistic memory and the pain she experienced with it.

His eyes softening, Vegeta put a comforting hand at the back of his imouto's back and rubbed up and down in a sympathizing manner. He, although unusual, hated to see his sister in pain. Yes, he has killed millions of men, women, and children and even murdered thousands of races without a single thought or look of remorse in his soul. But this was his little sister, she was different, she was his only family that he considered is worth caring for.

"Don't worry, Cel," he said. He hesitantly hugged the little girl in his arms for a second. "I'll make sure that old man doesn't lay a finger on you." His grip tightened slightly on her petite frame. "I promise."

He felt the little girl stiffen in his arms. "Don't make promises you can't keep." she whispered in a monotone voice.

Vegeta scowled. "I thought you knew me best, Cel. Since when do I ever say anything that I never mean?" He got not reply from the girl.

He stayed in that position with her for what seemed like hours, until he felt her relax in his arms and her light snoring. Gently moving away from her, so to not awake her, he carefully put his little sister back underneath the sheets and tucked her in.

_I will keep that promise, Cel, _he thought as he looked down at her sleeping face. _I will protect you from that bastard. I won't let him cause you anymore pain. _Standing up, he turned back to his bed and went under the covers.

Before dozing off, he thought, _If he does hurt you, I swear to kill his fucking ass. _

* * *

><p>Bulma woke up with a start when she was roughly pushed out of her bed and onto the soft floor. Grumbling her disappointment, she begrudgingly looked at her mentor and friends sleeping soundly...on her bed... <em>Why can't they just find somewhere else to sleep besides try to fit onto <strong>my <strong>bed. _she thought with a frown as she picked herself up.

Normally, she would've taken a bath, find some clothes to throw on, and make herself some breakfast, but she was on unknown territory now. Also known as, she had no idea what the shower was and she didn't know how to cook and she has no change of clothes besides the one she's wearing now.

Looking back at her bed, she frowned when she saw that her saiyan friend was still asleep. But she couldn't help but smile a little at the look of her mentor and one of her best friends snuggled together, in each other's arms, in a blissful sleep. Deciding to not wake them up, she wrapped an extra blanket around her figure and silently went out the door.

She's explored this place before, twice to be exact, so she could find the kitchen on her own. Personally, it wasn't that hard for her. All you got to do is sniff the air and follow that spicy scent. Weird, it reminded her of her mother's kitchen; always smelling of pumpkin cinnamon.

The memory brought a slight frown on the blue haired princess' luscious lips as she clenched onto the sheet around her tighter. She missed her planet dearly, but she knew there was no way to get out of here unless either Goku or Celipa helps her, or she learns everything about this world and use the materials here to build herself a spaceship and fly off this rock. She frowned at her choices. Both would take a long time and she hardly thinks that Goku or Veg-ass' little sister would be very compliant to the idea.

The upset grumbling in her stomach snapped her out of her daze and encouraged her into finding that sweet scented kitchen. She needed to get there and back before her friends awoke. Otherwise, there would be a lot of chaos she would have to deal with. And when she means chaos, she talking about hearing her friends yell and scold her as if she was a child.

She scowled at the thought.

She, never, in all of her life, will ever be treated like a child. She is a very independent woman, and valued her free will. She hated having help in her childhood and still does as a grown woman. Her self-determination was what got her to be the brilliant, young, charming she was and still is today. _That's way I'm the Princess,_ she thought pridefully as she finally found her way into the kitchen.

To her surprise, no one was there.

Tilting her head in confusion, she cautiously entered the extensive room. It was already past morning, judging by how high the sun was, and there was still no one awake. Judging by these saiyans huge appetites, she would've at least expected the chefs to be here cooking for those burly brutes.

She let her eyes roamed the place as she traced the marble counters with her delicate hand. The place wasn't half bad. In fact, it was _way _better than her kitchen at home. The entire place had that look like one of those italian kitchens she has seen on the web or in her magazines. She always wanted to see one, and she guessed that this was the closest she'll ever get to one yet.

Going over to what looked like a cabinet, she welcomed herself for making breakfast on her own. Opening the cabinet, she pulled out an oddly shaped pan and a can-like object along with it. She frowned when she saw that the can was engraved with that confusing language that was taught around this planet.

Sighing, she placed the two objects down on the spaceship-like countertop before she went over to another section of the room and opened a door attached to the wall. She 'tched' her tongue once seeing that there were no familiar-looking items. Taking a bag filled with a powdery substance and a few smaller can-like items filled with some sort of spices, she placed them on right next to the pan and can on the counter and continued on with her search.

_Maybe I should've gone with Chi to learn how to cook with these stupid...ingredient-thingies!_ Bulma thought with a frown before she came back to thesame place with a few new items.

Looking over at what she got, she took out the bowl at her left side and started piling in the ingredients she's gathered. She had no idea what she was doing, much less making, so all that mattered to her was if whatever the hell she's making won't taste like shit.

Pouring a white, powdery substance into the bowl, along with a sugar-like bag and a small box filled with chocolate chips she had brought with her from Earth, she quickly turned on the stove and placed the strangely shaped pan on top of the burning fire. Spraying the cooking tool with the slippery substance the can-like item contained, she quickly poured in some of the liquids she found in the fridge and stirred them in with the other ingredients in the bowl.

Searching drawers for a utensil she could use to pour the mix she made onto the pan, she came back with a ladel-like thing in her hand. Dipping the utensil in the mix, she poured out three spoonfuls of the mix onto the pan. Now that she thinks of it, it seems as if she were making pancakes.

The loud clatter of an object made Bulma jump and swiftly turn her head to see who has caught her. Putting a hand over her heart, she glared ice at the smirking figure that has caught her and turned her head back to her, ur, "breakfast". She was so focused on not screwing up her pancakes, she didn't notice the person that caught her was merely a few inches behind her and was looking over her shoulder until he said,

"What the hell are you doing, Woman?"

The feeling of his breath tickling her neck gave her goosebumps up her arms and legs. Pushing a moan down her throat, she said, "What do you think, Veg-head? What could a person possibly do in the morning?" A slight look of annoyance appeared on her face when she got no response out of the man.

Her eyes widened when she saw him reach his hand over to the her hand that was holding onto the spatula and helped her flip it. She remained tense in his arms as her eyes fixated on the Prince's face. Was..Was this for real? Was Vegeta, that prideful, egoistical jerk, holding her hand and helping her cook?

An annoyed, and slightly embarrassed look showed on the dark haired nobleman's face as he quickly retracted his hand. "What are you staring at, Woman?" he grumbled, but was soon smirking when a cocky thought invaded his mind. "Don't tell me you were actually staring at _me. _Woman, I already know that I am good looking, but I didn't know that I was _that _handsome." he ended with a cocky smirk.

Bulma, blinking out of her daze, narrowed her angered eyes at him and batted him away with a scoff. "Please, I've seen shit looking better than you." she said nonchalantly. She groaned at the sight of the slightly burnt pancake she failed to make.

She was a perfectionist, so even the tiniest thing that wasn't right, she throws a fit about.

"See!" she squealed as she turned her head to look at the nobleman behind her. "Look what you made me do! It's burnt!" Her eyes narrowed down dangerously. "And you are going to pay for it," Scooping up the burnt flapjack, She held it up at the curious prince and shoved it at his face. "Eat it!" she demanded.

Narrowing his eyes, he simply waved the unwanted breakfast food aside and growled out, "As if I'll follow your orders, much less eat your shit." he spat. "For all I know, you could've poisoned the damn thing," he ended with a smirk.

Growling back, Bulma turned off the burner and whipped her entire body around so that she was facing the cocky, know-it-all prince. "Oh shut up, Vegeta," she spat. "I don't know how to read in your language, so I couldn't have found any poison to kill you. It was suppose to be my fucking breakfast in the first place!"

Vegeta snorted. "You not knowing what these cooking materials are just gives me even more reason as to why I shouldn't eat any shit you've made." Crossing his arms, he continued. "You're just a weak, useless, little _girl _that can't do a damn thing right. You have no respect from me, and don't expect to be getting any from the citizens that roam this planet."

She dared to take a step forward so that the gap between them was no longer there. Staring directly into his eyes, she said, "I may not be from this planet, and I may not worship you are your damn race, but that doesn't give you the right to say shit about me as if you know me. I was only here for a couple of days, and you first met me as a captive. So don't you _dare _think that you know me, when you know absolutely _nothing _about me." Her voice rose a bit. "You have no idea of the hardships I've endured in my childhood, no idea. You weren't the one that was forced to become what you didn't want to be. No, you've been living the easy life, where everybody does whatever the hell you say." Her back straightened.

Pointing a finger at the speechless prince's face, she said, in a low whisper, "Saying I'm weak won't make you stronger, Vegeta. Saying I'm useless won't make you useful. Saying I'm little," She smirked. "Won't make you grow. God knows you need it."

And with that, she was about to turn and leave, until a hand caught her wrist and forced her to face the Saiyan again. Looking at her with an unknown emotion in his eyes, he said, "It is true about the fact I don't know a thing about you," he started. His grip tightened. "But that goes the same with me. You don't know anything of my life, so don't go on saying as if I haven't experienced any hardships." With that being said, he briskly left the kitchen, leaving a stunned and speechless Bulma.

_"You don't know anything of my life, so don't go on saying as if I haven't experienced any hardships..."_

"What does he mean by that?" she voiced quietly. "Does that mean he's faced the same challenges as I did?" She shook her head. "I shouldn't care what that man said. He could just be lying, trying to make me feel remorse for him."

_But what would be the purpose of that? _

Ignoring the question in her head, she turned her back towards where the Prince left and resumed her cooking as if nothing had happened. _Because nothing did. _she thought.

How wrong was she.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys want to see what Veggie's Palace Kitchen looks like, the link is in my profile.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would be the happiest teenage girl alive!**

****Hey guys! I just need to tell you guys that the stories from the poll has just ended, and that I Work For an Ass (It is later going to be renamed Operation: Hots For Teacher) won. I'm not sure when to post the first chapter, so I want you guys to tell me in a review.****

**ENJOY! AND HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

* * *

><p>Bulma silently opened the door to her room and crept in. She looked around the hallway quickly before slowly closing her door. Thinking she got away from any trouble, she put on a valiant smirk and began to walk backwards from the door and towards her bed. <em>I guess Son-kun isn't so sharp afterall,<em> she thought arrogantly, that is, until she felt herself collide into a wall. Reaching a hand above her head, she patted down on the "wall" she accidently hit. Feeling a sinking feeling inside her stomach when she felt the "wall" had a pair of eyes, a mouth, and a full head of spiked out hair, she slowly craned her neck to look at the body she collied into.

"H-Hey, Goku," she stammered.

The man didn't respond.

Bulma gulped. The emotionless eyes that were staring at her were gving her goosebumps, and his lips not in the form of a smile, frown, or even a smirk, just a straight line, gave her a creepied out look. "W-What's up?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

Finally, the saiyan spoke. "Bulma," he said, that deadpan look still present on his face. "Where were you?"

Playing dumb, the blue haired princess shrugged her shoulders. "Here?" she answered dumbly.

No expression crossed the saiyan's face. "Where were you?" he repeated, his tone a bit harder.

Bulma winced. It was rare for her jolly friend to get angered, so she knew she pissed him off bad. Thank Kami she had a level-headed friend. "I just went out of the room for some fresh air and food." she sighed.

Goku relaxed a bit, but quickly stiffened up again. "Where did you go? Where did you go in the palace?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I went to the kitchen, duh! Where else do I find damn food here?" Crossing her arms, she put most of her weight on her left leg as she let her right one go on its tippy toes. "What got you so worked up this morning, Son-kun?" she questioned with an arched brow.

Goku put his hands up in defense. "Nothing. Just worried that you ran into Vegeta..." he trailed off when he saw the slight widening of his blue friend's sapphire eyes. Panic spread through his face before he grasped the Earth Princess' shoulders. "Please tell me you didn't run into him and pick a fight with him."

"I didn't run into him and I didn't piss him the fuck off." Bulma responded.

Goku looked at her face. "You're lying." he finallized before releasing her small frame. Running a hand through his hair, he looked down at his, oddly, relaxed friend and sighed. "What did you do? What I mean by that is, what did you say to him?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she put one hand on her hip and said, "Nothing bad. Just said that he lives the easy life- blah, blah, blah- that he should stop acting like an ass- blah, blah blah,- and that he didn't experience all of the harships I endured for my life."

Goku shook his head disappointingly at his friend. She was right, what she argued with his prince wasn't bad- well, _that_ bad- but she was wrong about the challenges she's endured and that his saiyan friend was given an easy life. She had no clue about Vegeta, so what gives her the right to say that she does? Although she never said anything of that sort, her words of how she described his prince's life was translated in the wrong direction.

"Bulma, you don't know Vegeta like I do, so dont go saying stuff that you don't have a clue about." he said.

"Funny, Veg-head said the exact same thing, similar being the more literal term." she replied.

"Well it's true," Goku reasoned. "At least know the person's story before go off and telling him stuff that you aren't even sure is true. Like when you said that Vegeta hasn't gone through any hardships in his life and that he was served on a sliver plater-"

"More like golden." Bulma snorted.

Ignoring her comment, he continued. "All you said was wrong. Vegeta has been through more than twice as much distress as you had in your entire life. Remember when you told me when you were a child and that you ran away from home because your parents tried to change who you are and you ended up being lost in the forest for a month? You had to survive on your own, but you still made it through. When Vegeta was a child, five years old to be exact, he was taken away from his father and was beaten and harrassed to be a ruthless, cold-hearted killer. Later on, he was forced to kill innocent people, or he'll be killed. You know how much regret he felt at his first time?"

Bulma's eyes grew wide at the new fact.

"Surprised, eh? Don't go saying anything about Vegeta that you're not certain about yourself. He's had a harder life than you. If I were to compare you two on which one has had more stress and fatigue in their life, I would say Vegeta in a heartbeat."

Bulma took a minute to let this new found information to sink in. Maybe she has misjudged Vegeta. _No shit_. A voice in her head snorted. A pang of remorse was felt in the bottom of her stomach. The worst thing in her life that has ever happened was the experience of being betrayed and almost killed by her stepmother. That damn woman tried to sell her off to some thugs and paid them extra to make sure she wasn't found. But if she compared that, to Vegeta's story...hers seemed like a better deal.

_He was beaten at the age of five and forced to become a cold-blooded, merciless murderer. He was **forced **to kill innocent men, women, and children, or he'll be killed himself. _Bulma put a hand on her forehead. _Kami...what a bitch I was to him. _she thought with a shake of her head.

"I had no idea-"

"No one did," Goku interjected. "Not even his own father knew about his son's transformation. But could you please not tell, V-man? He'll probably send me to Other World if he found out."

Nodding her head slowly, she watched as the bulky saiyan smiled down at her, ruffly her hair, and went out the door, shouting out to her to tell ChiChi and 18 that he was going to be in the training room when they wake up.

_Vegeta..._ Bulma frowned. _I had no idea..._

_Of course you didn't, _a voice chided in her head. _You know nothing about him, exactly like how Goku and Vegeta said._

_I realize that, but when Vegeta said it, I thought he just wanted me to pity him._

The voice laughed. _Vegeta values his pride more than anything else. Why would he want you to pity him if that's going to do a blow to his ego?_

Bulma thought over what was just said. _You have a point there._ Shaking her head in frustration, Bulma walked around the large guest room with a hand to her chin. The only thing she's gathered, is that Veg-head had a more difficult journey to adulthood than she did, and that she shouldn't judge his actions.

She ran her hands through her long, azure hair. Pausing for a moment, she looked down at her silky locks and saw that they grew in length, almost to her waist. Frowning, she put out her finger and gathered enough ki to form a knife. Carefully aligning her hair so that no strand was out of place, she carefully cut off five inches of her sapphire hair.

Running a hand through it, she lowered her ki and walked to the side of her bed. Looking down at the bunches of hair she just cut off, she sighed in content and walked over to her window, opened it, and threw her strands in the air.

_What should I do? _she thought with a small tug of her lips.

* * *

><p>Vegeta disintegrated the last fighting bot before straightening his stance up from his crouch. He needed to get his anger out, he needed to get <em>her <em>off of his mind. Ever since that..._unusual_ encounter with that annoying earthling, he wasn't able to think straight! He let out a loud roar as he started throwing series of different techniques into the air.

Weak! He was being a weakling, letting such inconsequential things get in the way of his reign over Vegetasei and how to trample over that bastard that caused him such pain and misery ever since he was five. The woman had no importance in his life, nor was she needed.

_That woman is just going to be a distraction to me, a weakness. She'll just bring me to my downfall. _he thought before finishing his kata.

He snapped his head towards the entrance of the training room and only saw that it was his bodyguard, Kakarot. Crossing his arms, he watched the bubbly saiyan (though it brought disgust in Vegeta's stomach for a saiyan to be called such) as he strolled over to him.

"Hey, V-man!" The taller saiyan greeted.

His prince scowled. "You have stayed on that backwater, miserable planet for far too long, Kakarot. You have picked up their native slang," He put on a disapproving frown. "You should be ashamed."

Goku just smiled widely at the saiyan. "I have no regrets for staying on Earth, Vegeta," His smile broadened, if possible. "I learned so many new things there! The food there is absolutely great! And if I never went to Earth, I wouldn't have learned any new fighting techniques, like sensing ki." His expression changed to one of a dreamy look. "Or meet my mate, ChiChi."

Vegeta realed his head back in disgust at the bigger saiyan's open affection. How can this man live with himself without feeling such shame for his emotions. Emotions. That was the one thing that was looked down upon on Vegetasei. Showing any emotions, besides anger, could lead a saiyan to death. That was the reason why it was named 'a weak trait' for any saiyan to possess.

"You nauseate me with your open affection, Kakarot," Vegeta sneered. "A true saiyan would _never _dare to show any signs of sentiment, much less positive ones. They will only make you weak, or bring you to your death in the end."

Goku shook his head. "Nuh-uh! Vegeta, showing emotions won't make you weak, or kill me! Emotions do quite the opposite actually."

Vegeta arched a brow. "Oh? And, pray tell, how?"

Goku shrugged. "I'm not sure how to explain, but what I do know, is that if you show emotion, you could gain friends. I know you don't approve of saiyans having friends, but I'm your friend. When you become friends with someone, you become attached to them, most commonly, emotionally. When you become emotionally attached to that person, you have an urge to protect him or her from any harm, and brings you the drive to become stronger.

"ChiChi, Bulma, 18, they three are my friends, and I love them all, ChiChi more because she's my mate. I've been getting stronger, and have been training all of them. I'm doing that out of my concern for all of their well-beings and to make sure that if they got into any trouble, Bulma and 18 especially, they could handle the situation if I'm not there."

Goku smiled down at his saiyan prince. "I'm not weak for caring for others Vegeta. Because I care for others, it made me strong. I'm sure you would agree if you opened up a little," His grin turned into one that resembled a Cheshire cat. "Maybe to...Bul-."

Vegeta's fist connected with his bodyguard's face before he could finish that sentence. "_Don't you **dare **presume that I should "open up" towards that damn ugly wench. She is nothing but a complete waste of time, she's worth nothing. I don't give a fucking damn that **she **is an ally to you, she is not ally to me._" he hissed, his tone as sharp as cheddar.

Goku raised his hands up in defense. "Calm down, Vegeta! It was just a joke, it doesn't have to be taken seriously." he explained. "Although, why are you being so defensive about it?" he asked with a teasing smirk. "Are you sure you don't like her?"

He yelped when he was barely able to dodge another blow to the face, but failed to block the knee to his stomach.

"How dare you say such things! Do you _want _your mate to suffer from your death?"

Goku shook his head at the threat. "No, but-"

"Then shut the fuck up and spar with me," The irritated Prince growled before lunging at the man. Quickly crouching down into a fighting stance, he blocked his prince's punch and retaliated with a slap kick to the face.

_This is more like it. _Vegeta thought before phasing out of the way.

* * *

><p>"What do you Goku's not here? He promised me last night that he would stay with me for the day! What could be more important than his own wife?" ChiChi rattled on. She was currently sitting on her Earth Princess' bed, clutching onto a pillow.<p>

Bulma put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He needs to train, in order to protect you and his friends." she said. "You already know that."

Her onyx haired friend nodded. "Yeah, but it still hurts." she pouted.

Bulma laughed at her friend's playfulness and punched her arm gently. She gasped when she felt a pillow hit the top of her head. Grabbing her own, she swung the feather stuffed material at her friend. It missed and it a certain blonde woman. 18 forcefully pushed the feathery substance away from her face and threw it back at Bulma, who quickly grabbed her laughing, black haired friend and used her as a shield.

ChiChi gasped as she threw her pillow at the blonde, smirking woman, who, of course, dodged it. In less than a minute, the three adult, 18 year old women were going at it, throwing pillows and other soft objects at each other as if they were 16 again.

"Bul-" A pillow was stuffed into the Ox Princess' mouth. Coughing it out, she said, "Bulma! Don't you think we should stop? We are grown, mature women for Kami's sake!"

Bulma merely laughed at her friend's complaint and kicked a pillow to the blonde woman that was currently trying to sneak up on ChiChi. "As _if_! This is the best fucking fun I ever had since I've been on this Kami forsaken planet!" she laughed. "Hell, maybe the best in my entire _life_!" she finished as she fell down on her bed, a smile on her face.

Putting her hands underneath her head, she stared up at the ceiling, wearing a panting smile. "Maybe it wasn't just dumb luck that we got stuck on this planet," she said a loud. "Maybe it was destined for us to..." She thought back at the words she said. "I guess I need some air," she declared as she got up and walked over to the room's window and opened it.

Leaning on the sill, she gazed out at the reddish-orange sky as she took in a deep breath of the clear, pristine air. She looked down at her right hand and stared at the strange symbol that has formed on her skin. Maybe she _was _suppose to be here, on Vegetasei. She shook her head in defiance. Kami..she is a _scientist. _She doesn't believe in destiny or fate, just facts.

_But the burn on your hand is proof enough._ A voice in her head chided.

It was, in fact, but that didn't mean that the stubborn woman would believe it. She looked down at the star-shaped tattoo and frowned. What the hell was this suppose to mean? She would wish for it to go away, so that her skin would be flawless again, but what fun would that be? No adventure or excitement would come of it.

Sighing in defeat, she pushed herself away from the window and quickly closed it. Maybe she could get Son-kun to tell her something about it, he probably knows more about this race of bloodlust warriors than she does. _Of course he would, he is one of them. _she thought with a scoff.

In the background, ChiChi and 18 were sitting together on the bed, watching the muttering, blue haired princess pace in a circle. Leaning in close to her blonde haired friend, the Ox princess said, "Do you think the atmosphere had some sort of chemical that made Bulma," She took a glance to her friend. "Looney?"

18 took the thought into consideration, but soon shook her head. "No," she muttered back. "She's just pretending as if she is the only person in here and is probably going to do some weird things," She blinked her icy eyes in surprise when she saw her Earth princess point a finger to the air, her stance tall, a hand on her hip, and her head raised high with a smug grin on her face. "Like that." she sweat dropped.

ChiChi fell over anime style at her friend's accuracy. Getting up, she said, "Don't you think we should get her to snap out of it,"

Her immediate response was a shake of the head. "No," The titanium blonde spoke, her face deadpan but her eyes reading amusement. "I find it...scintillating whenever she acts like this." She looked down at her hands and frowned. "I wished I had some damn popcorn," she growled.

ChiChi giggled when she saw her blue haired friend put up another stance; with her head hung down and her body curled up in a ball on the floor, an imaginary cloud raining over her gloomy figure. It was like she was on her monthly or something like that. She raised an eyebrow when the sentimental woman raised her head with stars in her eyes and a smirk of determination.

Yup, definitely her monthly.

* * *

><p><strong>What you guys think? I thought it was pretty funny, see my face :| it's laughing.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would be the happiest teenage girl alive!**

**I'm going to have a little vote thing. I'm not going to place the poll on my profile (it only allows users to vote) so I'm going to use my stories! I want you guys to tell me some one-shots ideas, and the one with the best idea I donate it to! I'm feel like giving some short stories to someone.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Celipa ran around the palace, carrying food trays, bunches of clothing, and any documents that her King needed to sign. Why was she acting like the servant role she has been playing for the last seven years? Her father acknowledged her exist and even said that he was proud of her, shouldn't she be happy?<p>

Even though she was no more than seven years of age, she even knew the question to that answer.

_I'm a coward, a weakling._ The little saiyan thought as she continued to scrub the floors of the Vegetasei's Palace hallways. _The one time I show myself worth accounting for to my father, I retreat back to the nearest corner and hide my face like a scared kid. I'm a disgrace of a saiyan. _Celipa was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice the shadow covering her petite body until the figure's hand poked her shoulder.

Startled, the saiyan princess reject jumped far away from the surpriser and put her hands above her face. Everything she did was out of seven grueling years of torture. Whenever she puts her guard down and someone decides to take advantage of it, she was taught to expect pain.

Feeling no contact and hearing no brutal insults and profanities turned towards her, she cautiously begun to lower her hands, only to put it down to her sides completely only to see the person who snuck up on her was that blue-haired earthling.

Getting back up, the little princess-reject dusted off her already tarnished outfit and walked back to the side of the Earth princess. Looking up, she asked, in her native tongue, "What is it?"

Not caring if she understood her or not, Bulma lifted up her scarred hand and presented it to the young saiyan princess. "Last time you saw this, you were fascinated by it. I figured you have got to know at least what this symbol means." she said with a sigh. "If you could tell me what it is, I could, maybe, find a way to get rid of it."

Celipa didn't listen to anything the exotic woman said as she stared at the tattoo plastered onto the palm of the Earth princess' creamy hand. She couldn't explain it, but every time she saw that carving, she felt herself go into some sort of trance. She felt her blood turn boiling hot inside her veins as a vicious pounding boomed inside her skull, causing the little girl to clutch her head.

"M-Make it s-stop," she moaned weakly as she fell down to her knees, her hands still covering her head. "Make it stop!" she demanded, a little louder.

"Make what stop? What are you talking about, Cel-" Bulma asked as she reached a hand towards the trembling girl on the floor. She reeled her hand back when she heard the small child's screams increase in volume and pitch. Closing up her sccarred hand, she was surprised to see the little girl stop screaming and get up as if nothing has happened.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Son-kun!" Bulma declared. She was, currently, in the middle of an empty hallway, cornering her saiyan friend. Shoving her marked hand at the taller man, she said, "What is this-" She looked back at it. "Thing! That burned my flawless skin!" A worried look shone in her eyes. "I hurt Celipa with it by just letting her look at it.<p>

Taking some time to focus in on the tattoo engraved in his friend's hand, his eyes widened in shock before grabbing at it. Checking it over, once, twice, thrice times, he looked back at the face of the Earth princess and asked, "How did you get this?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is it bad?"

Letting go of her hand, he put a hand behind his neck and shook his head. "No, but it isn't good either." he confessed. Putting a finger to his chin, he said, "At least, I don't think it's good. The last person who held that mark, created the first Super Saiyan."

Bulma crossed her arms and looked up at him in a questioning manner. "How is that bad? What I'm hearing, everyone wants to become a Super Saiyan."

The tall saiyan shook his head. "Not necessarily," he said. "If you become a Super Saiyan on your own, then yes, it's good. But if you use that," He pointed towards her hand. "To become such, it's going to be too much for the person to handle. I wasn't effected by it's power because I have better immunity than others, such as Celipa."

Looking back at her fisted up hand, she furrowed her eyebrows. "So, what you're telling me, is that this scar can make a saiyan achieve the highest acme of their power, and beyond, if he or she is powerful enough to withstand it's effects?" Goku nodded. "But what happens if they can't? Will they die or something?"

Her mentor didn't say anything.

Gasping, the blue-haired woman put her cursed hand over her chest and yelled, "So I could _kill _someone if they so much as look at this fucking tattoo? What kind of messed up culture is this?" Was all she said before turning on her heel and running away, all while screaming, "I HATE THIS FUCKING CURSE!"

The taller saiyan stood his ground until he saw his blue-haired friend round the corner and disappear. _It's not a curse, B-chan. The last person who had it saved the saiyan race from extinction from the race that shares our planet with, the Tuffles. _he thought with a frown. _But what I don't understand is, why do you have the mark?_

Leaving the thought at that, the older saiyan turned his body and walked towards the training facilty. If one of his closest friends harbors that mark, then she's going to be needing protection, lots of it. Someone that has that power over any living being, could be used as a weapon. And he knows a certain someone that could use that against him and the saiyan race.

_I can't let Frieza get to you, Bulma. _

* * *

><p>Bulma slammed the door to her room and trudged onto the bed. <em>Stupid curse, stupid mark, stupid fate.<em> she thought begrudgingly. _Why do **I** need to have this stupid tattoo? Why couldn't fate choose someone else to make their life a living hell? _She let out an exasperated sigh. _Kami knows mine is already._

Falling face first onto her soft mattress, Earth's princess released a muffled scream as she cried into her pillow like she usually did when she was younger. The purpose was to take out all of the frustration and angst that she experience during the day so that she won't have to sleep expecting any nightmares.

"But that only worked when I was 10, and that was nearly nine years ago." she said a loud once her screaming stopped and her face was turned away from her feather-stuffed cushion. Rolling onto her back, the bluenette raised a delicate, porcelain hand and let out sparks of her ki to dance on her fingertips, displaying a beautiful light show.

It helped with her control over her power, but it also soothed her to see such a beauteous sight. It was as if she was conjuring sparks of fire onto her hand and make it explode into billions of different colored sparks. Her self-entertainment was put to a halt when she heard her bedroom door open.

Not bothering to see who it was, she said, "Hey guys," She closed her eyes as she propped herself up on her elbows. "I got something to tell-" She cut herself off when she finally opened her eyes to see who has invaded her room so carelessly. Narrowing her eyes, she growled, "What the hell do you want?"

The saiyan smirked arrogantly as he crossed his arms. "Nothing that you could give me," he replied cooly. "Besides you're death threats and your meaningless insults."

Bulma gnashed her teeth at the annoying saiyan prince. "Shut the fuck up you fucking troll!"

The prince laughed. "See? Meaningless insults."

Signaling a sigh towards her yield, she lied back down onto her bed and asked, "What is it that you want, Vegeta? Cause I'm seriously not in the mood to argue with you." She lifted her tattooed palm up to her face. "Besides, I got more important things to take care of." she added under her breath.

This caused the prince to raise an eyebrow. "And what could be more important than my entertainment?"

Before she could realize what she said, she blurted out, "Something that can kill you without using any energy, you big ass!"

Rushing towards her with inexplicable speed, her towered over her lying down figure, his hands on either side of her waist, his legs pinning hers, and his face dangerously close. The awkwardness of their position was ignored by the saiyan, but the blue-haired Earthling was practically beet red. Never will she forgive those who make her blush so proficiently.

"H-Hey! Wh-What do you think you're-" She was cut off with a feral growl. Daring to look up, she gasped at the sight she saw. The look in the saiyan prince's eyes were filled with curiosity and anger, but what she didn't expect to see is the tiniest speck of desire.

"You are a fool if you think you could bring me to defeat without even showing some effort," The saiyan on top of her snarled. "I am the most powerful being you know and ever will know." He leaned in so that his nose and the woman underneath him was in contact. "How could you, a pathetically ailing human, defeat an almighty force that cannot be stopped?"

His words were deaf to the petrified woman's ears for all she could focus on is the closeness that the two were. If she so much as lets a breath in, her chest would be pressed up against him. If she so much as move her lips, she would be kissing him. Even moving in the slightest could cause her to go into an embarrassed fit.

Irritated by her lack of response, the prince growled. "Are you deaf? Haven't you heard a single word I have said, Wench? Fucking answer me!" he demanded in a low, husky tone.

Finally gathering enough courage to move, the blue-haired beauty was about to lift her scarred hand, but the action caused her head to move and, (un)fortunately for her, her lips to collide with his. The two stayed frozen, each as shocked as the other. Both forgot of the previous argument that happened only moments ago as they stared into each other's eyes.

_S-Shit! I'm kissing VEGETA! Why can't I move? _Bulma thought as her mind sent signals to various places in her body to preform some sort of action, but didn't get much out of it. Her mind and body were denying to think alike which only caused the frozen girl to remain in her spot underneath the prince above her.

_Come on! Move! Just raise your hands and push that bastard on top of you! Why can't you-_

Her mind immediately shut up when she felt warm, smooth lips move over hers. Not caring about that naggy voice at the back of her head, she responded towards his daring action by pushing her lips onto his with bruising force as her arms found its way around his muscular neck.

Vegeta's mind was numb as he only focused in on how sweet and luscious this woman's lips tasted. Snaking a tongue out of his mouth, he licked her bottom lip before nibbling on the soft flesh, enticing a small whimper to come out of the blue beauty. Gradually opening her mouth, she swirled her tongue around her saiyan's as her hands found its way to his silky, raven locks and tugged on it.

Both were too far in to notice the door opening suddenly, but immediately stopped their actions when a scream boomed throughout the room. Looking towards the entrance, only now did the two previously making out couple realize what they just done. Jumping away from each other as if they touched fire, the two stood in horror at what had just commenced a few seconds ago.

Before either could do anything, the person that barged in on them slammed the door and yelled, "What the hell was that!" Bulma looked towards her onyx-haired girl friend with indescribable eyes. She had no idea how to explain what happened, nor did she even know _why _it did.

"Chi, I have no-"

Facing her red faced friend, the mated woman rushed towards her with concern evident in her eyes. "Bulma! What happened? Did that asshole force himself on you?" She narrowed her eyes as she faced said 'asshole'. "I hope you like black and blue, cause you're going to be wearing it for a while!" she promised before dropping into a fighting stance.

Before Bulma could say anything to stop her, the protective, black-haired woman lunged at the still shocked man with a look of determination to keep to her promise she made to the man. Before her best friend could get herself killed, the blue haired princess jumped in between them.

"CHI!" she yelled once she saw her friend screech to a halt. "Nothing happened. Don't go and-"

"Nothing happened? NOTHING HAPPENED? That asshole," she glared at the man over her friend's shoulder. "Forced himself upon you! If I didn't come in when I did, you would've been raped! RAPED!"

Bulma sweat dropped at her friend's vast imagination. "I don't think I would've allowed myself to have unwilling sex, Chi." she clarified. "And he didn't force himself upon me, I-" The bluenette cut herself off. Kami, what excuse can she use? Before she could even think over what she was going to say, she blurted out, "I seduced him."

"WHAT?"

Kami, what humiliation she brought upon herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It's too short, eh? But at least there is some BV action going on! ^^; Not exactly my best chapter.**

**Don't forget to tell me which type of one-shot to do! The winner gets to have it donated to them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
